Zukunftsblick
by Katleah
Summary: Von einer anderen Welt, einem Mädchen, die sie mehr liebte, als ihre Welt, von Freunden, Verrat, Feinden, und dem Drang, Freiheit und das Leben zu spüren- aber kann das funktionieren? Lauter Geheimnisse wissen diesen Weg zu behindern…
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Zukunft ist die Zeit, in der man die ganze Vergangenheit kennen wird. Solange man die Vergangenheit nur teilweise kennt, lebt man in der Vergangenheit._

GABRIEL LAUB

02. Juni 1977

Der Tag neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu, die ganze Zeit über war der Himmel wolkenverhangen gewesen und hatte es der Sonne kaum ermöglicht mit ihren warmen Strahlen die Wolkendecke zu durchdringen.  
Jetzt zum Abend hin, wo es zu dieser Jahreszeit noch recht hell war, begann sich ein weißer, leicht gräulicher Nebel auszubreiten, der sich, je später es wurde, immer mehr verdichtete.  
„Es wundert mich, dass der Nebel so schwach und dünn ist. Normalerweise müsste er viel dichter sein und kaum Licht durchlassen."  
Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich um, von dem großen Panoramafenster weg. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass außer mir noch jemand im Salon war. Fragend sah ich die Person an.  
„Dunkle Kreaturen und ihre Lebensart. Verbotene Abteilung, drittes Regal."  
„Du merkst dir die Regale." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
„Es ist einfacher, wenn ich etwas wieder finden will." Die Person trat aus dem Schatten.  
„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte sie mich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte mich wieder dem Panoramafenster zu.  
Der Wind, der aufkam, strich über die Bäumen und Straßen hinweg. So, als wolle er sie streicheln, nicht wirklich berühren.  
„Über Dieses und Jenes. Meine Abreise ist in fünf Tagen. Wie es sein wird, wenn ich ankomme. Wie mein Leben aussehen wird. Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Ein Jahr? Eine Stunde? Vielleicht nur eine Minute, ich weiß es nicht. Aber diese Zeit hier hat mich verändert. Ich bin anders. Ob sie mich wieder erkennen werden? Ob sie der ‚Alten' hinterher trauern werden? Werden sie mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin?"  
Stille. Die Person hinter mir suchte anscheinend nach Worten.  
„Du hast dich … hast dich über Dumbledores Verbot hinweg gesetzt", sagte sie schließlich.  
Ich nickte. „Wünscht du dir, ich hätte es nicht getan?"  
„Nein. Es … es war ein Schock, ehrlich gesagt, aber wir alle können damit leben. In …", die Person verstummte.  
„Du meinst, wir werden uns in zwanzig Jahren ja wieder sehen", beendete ich trocken ihren angefangenen Satz.  
„Du wirst Dieselbe sein, während wir - wir könnten verheiratet sein, Kinder haben, wir würden uns verändert haben, aber du … du bist dann immer noch Du."  
Ich erwidert nichts. Wozu auch? Ich wusste, dass all dies nicht passieren würde.  
„Es war mir egal, ich fand es nicht richtig, dass Dumbledore mir verbot, euch die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ihr seid meine Freunde …"  
„Und Freunde sollten sich immer die Wahrheit sagen", beendete die Person den Satz.  
Ich nickte. Dann drehte ich mich wieder vom Fenster weg und ging der Person ein paar Schritte entgegen.  
„Ich werde euch vermissen", flüsterte ich. Unbedachte Worte, die ich erst realisierte, als sie ausgesprochen waren.  
„Na, hör mal", lächelte sie, „wir werden _dich_ vermissen. Du wirst ankommen, dir ein Taxi nehmen und uns sofort besuchen. Wir müssen dagegen noch zwanzig Jahre auf diese Begegnung warten."

Ich lächelte traurig. „Mmh."  
Schweigen.  
„Ich…kann ich noch ein bisschen alleine sein? Ich muss nachdenken." Ich lächelte die Person entschuldigend an. Sie nickte, umarmte mich kurz und verließ mit einem leisen Geräusch der zugehenden Tür den Salon.

Minutenlang stand ich einfach nur da und ließ Bilder Revue passieren. Ich wusste ganz tief in mir, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es einmal gewesen war.  
Ich war froh, dass in diesem Moment niemanden von meinen Freunden da war.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, als müsste ich die letzten Stunden, Tage mit ihnen verbringen, die alte Zeit noch mal aufleben lassen, aber ich brauchte jetzt Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
Ich war längst nicht mehr die Alte, die sich, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, in etwas hineinstürzte. Ich war - und es gab keinen anderen Ausdruck dafür - _reifer _geworden.  
Ich ließ mich auf einen der roten bequemen Sessel sinken, die einen an die im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum erinnerten, und zog ein Buch zu mir rüber, das aufgeschlagen da lag. Ich hatte bisher nur vier Verse eingetragen, die aus einem Lied stammten, dass meine Mutter immer gesungen hatte, wenn ich einschlafen sollte.  
Es schien mir richtig, das hier anzufangen.  
Ein kleines Stückchen Vergangenheit. Ein kleines Stückchen Erinnerung. Und ein kleines Stückchen meines Selbst.  
_  
_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_ [A/N: Avril Lavigne –Innocence]_  
_

Ich strich über die Wörter - mit Hilfe eines Zaubers hatte ich es geschafft, dass sie sich in die Seite eingeprägt hatten und nun in goldenen verschlungenen Lettern schimmerten.  
Ich wollte, wenn das hier beendet war, einen Zauber darauf legen, damit die Schrift nicht verblasste oder sonst irgendwie unlesbar wurde.  
Ich holte meine beste Adlerfeder hervor und tunkte sie in das Tintenfass vor mir. Schwarze Tinte. Unauslöschbar. Dann fing ich an zu schreiben.


	2. 1 Kapitel: Es gibt kein Sicher

**Erstes Kapitel**

_Es gibt kein Sicher_

_Mit den Zügen ist es so:  
Es ist nicht wichtig, wohin man fährt.  
Wichtig ist die Entscheidung einzusteigen._

DER POLAREXPRESS (Film)

„Wo flüssige Lava Flüsse sind, wo Krähen als Späher ausgesandt werden, wo Drachen einzig dem Zweck dienen zu töten, wo –"  
„Erin! Hör auf deiner kleinen Schwester Angst zu machen", unterbrach John Carson seine älteste Tochter und senkte für einen Moment den _Tagespropheten_.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht", erwiderte diese und verdrehte die Augen. Sie schwang ihre Beine von der Sessellehne und ihre nackten Füße berührten den kühlen Holzboden.  
„Ich hol mir Kürbissaft, will noch jemand?", fragte sie munter. Ihr Vater und ihre Schwester Olivia verneinten.  
„Dad?", fragte Ava leise und kletterte auf den Schoß ihres Vaters. „Ist Mum da? Da, wo es Lava und Krähen und Drachen gibt?"

* * *

- (1977)-

Zwei Mädchen, die durch die Gänge schlichen.  
„Sei leise", zischte die Größere von den beiden, als der anderen fast ein Karton aus den Händen fiel.  
„Leise ist mein zweiter Vorname", gab die andere ungerührt zurück und linste um die Ecke. „Freie Bahn."  
„Fragt sich nur noch wie lange", murmelte die andere. Mit hastigen Schritten, bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen, huschten sie durch die dunklen Korridore. Irgendwo weiter oben im Schloss gongte die Uhr zwölfmal. Mitternacht.

* * *

Erin träumte.

Es war kalt.

So kalt, wie Erin es nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Die Kälte lastete bleiern und unheilvoll und trug den Atem des Todes in sich. Sie würde nie richtig erklären können, wie die Luft nach Tod riechen konnte, aber dennoch war es so. Dass der Himmel sich nun in Sekundenschnelle verdunkelte und der Wind ihr scharf ins Gesicht blies, war für Erin nur ein weiteres Zeichen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. Während sie ihre Mütze tiefer auf ihre langen braunen Haare drückte und ihren Talisman in der Jackentasche fester umklammerte, fegte der Wind über die Straßen, wirbelte Blätter durch die Gegend und das Licht der Straßenlampen flackerte.  
Ein plötzlicher Knall hinter ihr ließ sie herum fahren. Doch da war nichts.  
„Reiß dich zusammen, Erin, du benimmst dich ja schon wie Großtante Lydia. Senil, alt und total verrückt", versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, doch dann trat ein Mann im schwarzem Umhang aus den Gebüschen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie misstrauisch und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Dein Tod und schlimmster Albtraum", lachte der Mann, zog einen Stab aus seinem Umhang und ein grünes Licht schoss auf Erin zu.

Ruckartig wachte Erin auf und schnappte nach Luft.

Verwirrt bemerkte sie, dass sie nass geschwitzt war; ihr Fenster stand weit offen und die kalte Nachtluft wehte durch das Zimmer. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte.

Hastig schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und hüpfte über den kalten Holzfußboden rüber zum Fenster, um so wenig Kälte wie möglich aufzunehmen. Sie packte die Vorhänge und zog sie ins Zimmer zurück, bevor sie das Fenster mit einem Knirschen schloss.

Obwohl Erin gegen die Gänsehaut ankämpfte, lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe. Ihr Atem beschlug diese sofort und Erin reckte sich ein Stück, um eine klare Sicht auf die Straße zu bekommen.

Dicke Wolken verhangen den Himmel, und ließen die Nacht noch dunkler wirken. Ein Auto näherte sich. Als die Scheinwerfer das Haus trafen, zuckte Erin zusammen. Für einen Augenblick erinnerte sie das grelle Licht an einen grünen Blitz, und sie schloss krampfartig ihre Augen.

Sie schüttelte sich kurz und verließ dann beinahe fluchtartig ihr Zimmer, Richtung Küche. Sie würde sich einfach ein Glas Milch holen.

Erin hatte das geleerte Glas gerade erst auf die Spüle gestellt, als ihr der _Tagesprophet_ in die Augen fiel, in dem ihr Vater am Abend noch gelesen hatte.

_SEVERUS SNAPE ALS SCHULLEITER _

_VON HOGWARTS BESTÄTIGT_

Halb benommen starrte Erin auf die Schlagzeile. Ihr ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor und Mörder von Albus Dumbledore neuer Schulleiter? Angewidert schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ die Zeitung in den Mülleimer wandern. Mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, in knapp einer Woche wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren, stieg sie die Treppen wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer. Im Unterbewusstsein zählte sie wie immer die Treppenstufen und übersprang, um keinen Lärm zu machen, die 17. Stufe.

„Erin?", kam eine verschlafene Stimme über den Flur geflüstert. Erin sah hoch und entdeckte ihre sechs Jahre jüngere Schwester Ava.

„Geh wieder schlafen, Ava", flüsterte Erin zurück. Es kam keine Antwort, doch sie erwartete auch keine. Ava würde ihre Antwort nicht mitgekriegt haben; bei der Dunkelheit, die auf dem Flur herrschte, konnte ihre kleine Schwester ihr unmöglich von den Lippen ablesen.

Ava war seit einem Unfall in der zweiten Klasse fast taub. Aber sie sprach so deutlich und konnte so gut von den Lippen ablesen, dass die meisten Leute gar nicht merkten, dass sie eine Behinderung hatte.  
Auch Erin beherrschte das Lippenlesen einwandfrei. Nach Avas Unfall hatte sie damals zusammen mit ihrer Schwester das geübt, um ihr eine Hilfe zu sein. Seit dem herrschte eine Vertraut zwischen ihnen, die auch die lange Abwesenheit Erins Jahr für Jahr nicht kaputt machen konnte.

Sie trat zu ihrer Schwester und schob sie in die Richtung ihres Zimmers."

„Erin? Kann ich bei dir bleiben? Mir ist kalt. Und ich hab geträumt ...", sagt sie und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Sacht änderte Erin ihre Richtung und führte Ava in ihr Zimmer.

Zusammen kuschelten sie sich in Erins Bett zusammen und schliefen bald darauf ein.

Eine Woche später war von Hektik im Hause Carson nichts zu spüren, als Erin halb im Schlaf die Treppe runter stolperte. Die große Küchenuhr zeigte erst 7 Uhr an, doch Erin hatte ihren Grund, warum sie so früh wie möglich los wollte.

Es war beinahe schon ein Ritual, dass sie vor allen anderen am 1. September das Haus verließ, um vorher noch einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse zu machen. In einer kleinen Gasse gab es einen versteckten Buchladen, den sie vor drei Jahren mehr oder weniger durch Zufall gefunden hatte.

Es war egal, dass sie Wochen zuvor schon bei _Bookly_ gewesen war, in dem ganzen Chaos, das die Winkelgasse bevölkerte, sobald die Schulbriefe raus waren, hatte sie noch nie die Lust gehabt, sich länger als nötig in der Winkelgasse aufzuhalten. Dies holte sie an jedem 1. September nach, um sich ihren Lesestoff zu besorgen.

Erin war kein Mensch, der besonders ordentlich war. Natürlich versuchte sie die Unordnung so klein wie möglich zu halten, meistens gelang ihr dies jedoch nicht. Doch wenn es um das große Packen vor Schulbeginn ging, war sie sorgfältiger als jeder andere. Sie fand es nicht besonders amüsant, wenn eine Eule ihr nach und nach das Zeug nachbringen würde, das sie eventuell vergessen hätte.  
Umso einfacher hatte sie es an diesem Morgen. Eine schnelle Dusche, die langen Haare würden auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof trocknen, rein in die Klamotten, frühstücken. Ihr Koffer und ihr Rucksack lagen griffbereit; Olivia würde ihre Eule Zoe mitnehmen und am Bahnhof überreichen.

Es war fast halb 9, als Erin sich ihre Sachen schnappte und das Haus verließ.

Die Stirn in Falten legend schob Erin ihre dunkle Sonnenbrille den Nasenrücken weiter runter und las das große eiserne Schild, das den King's Cross Bahnhof auszeichnete.  
Dann schob sie sie wieder an ihren Platz, trank den Rest von ihrem Chai Latte und betrat das Gebäude, einen Koffer hinter sich herziehend, den braunen Rucksack über der rechten Schulter, am Handgelenk die Plastiktüte mit ihren neuen Büchern baumelnd. Beim Vorbeigehen eines Mülleimers entsorgte Erin den Wegwerfbecher

und begann sich durch das Gewühl zu arbeiten.  
Schnell fand sie zu den Gleisen 9 und 10. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie noch fast eineinhalb Stunden zur Abfahrt hatte. Ungläubig huschten ihre Augen zu der großen Bahnhofsuhr.  
Tatsächlich, sie hatte noch Zeit. Erin seufzte auf. Leicht lehnte sie sich an die Absperrung. Nein, sie war noch nicht offen. Wahrscheinlich erst in einer halben Stunde oder so, aber jetzt noch nicht.

Mürrisch umwanderte Erin die breite Steinsäule und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite auf der Holzbank nieder, ihren Rucksack stellte sie auf die Rückenlehne, angelehnt an die Wand. Doch kaum, dass sie sich wieder zur Wand umwandte, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Rucksack verschwunden war.  
Sie beugte sich nach vorne und schaute unter die Bank. Aber ihr Rucksack blieb unauffindbar. Sie wandte sich wieder um und mit einer Fingerspitze berührte sie vorsichtig die Wand. Überrascht sah sie, dass ihr Finger ins Gestein eintauchte. Hastig zog sie ihn wieder hervor. Konnte es möglich sein, dass sie von der falschen Seite gekommen war, dass das hier die Barriere war, durch die sie gehen musste? Konnte es sein, dass die Bank eine Stunde, bevor der Zug losfuhr, immer weggeräumt wurde oder ganz einfach von selbst verschwand? Konnte das möglich sein? Erin wusste es nicht; sonst war es immer so, dass sie von irgendwo kam, nicht auf ihre Umgebung achtete und nur noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte, bevor der Zug los fuhr. Ganz anders als Olivia eben.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum nicht einen Versuch wagen? Schief gehen konnte ja nichts. Also hievte Erin ihren schweren Hogwartskoffer über die Rückwand der Bank und ließ ihn dort wieder fallen. Ja, er verschwand sofort. Kurzerhand kletterte sie selbst drüber und wollte gerade abspringen, als eine Stimme sie davon abhielt.  
„Halt, Sie da! Was machen Sie da? Kommen Sie da sofort wieder runter!" Erin drehte sich um und sah einen Wachmann auf sie zu kommen. Panisch sah sie sich um. Da! Ein Haufen von kleinen Kindern und drei Erwachsenen schoben sich in die Sicht des Wachmanns. Erin nutzte die Chance und sprang in die Mauer hinein.

Kaum, dass sie verschwunden war, trat eine Frau an die Wand. Sie war normal in Muggelkleidung gekleidet: Jeans, Ballerinas, Bluse. Sie stand ein wenig abseits von der Bank, über die Erin wenige Sekunden zuvor geklettert war. Die Frau strich sich mit ihrer Hand durch die Haare, dann fasste sie zögerlich an die Wand. Sie war steinhart – so, wie sie es sollte. Ein Mann in einer dunklen Jeans, einem hellen T-Shirt und einer großen Sonnenbrille trat neben sie. „Sie ist weg", flüsterte sie. Der Mann legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, drehte sie zu sich und zog sie mit sich. „Sie ist zäh", sagte er bestimmt. „Ihr beide seid es. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, Erin. Hier ist es nicht sicher."

„Nirgendwo ist es noch sicher", sagte sie und dachte für einen weiteren Moment an Harry Potter, der heute nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Das vertraute Gefühl der Magie durchströmte sie und der Hogwarts-Express tauchte vor ihr auf. Erleichtert atmete Erin auf und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. Doch plötzlich wurde sie zu Boden gestoßen und jemand fauchte sie an: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, oder hast du etwa vergessen, wo du hier bist? Du kannst doch nicht einfach vor der Barriere stehen bleiben, wenn du weißt, dass andere hier auch noch durch wollen!"  
Verwirrt rappelte Erin sich auf, doch der Junge hatte sich nach einem letzten Blick auf sie umgedreht und sprintete nun zum Express. Als er auf der Abstufung des Zuges stand, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um.  
„Was ist jetzt? Willst du nun nach Hause fahren, oder lieber den Zug verpassen, und die Schande über dich ergehen lassen?" Ein Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht; Erin bückte sich rasch, packte ihren Koffer und den Rucksack und rannte nun ebenfalls auf den Zug zu. Der Junge griff nach dem Koffer und hob ihn zu sich rein, Erin sprang hinterher.  
Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und der Schwarzhaarige schlug die Tür zu, dann wandte er sich ihr zu.  
„Ich bin übrigens Sirius. Sirius Black", und reichte ihr seine Hand.


	3. 2 Kapitel: Alles, wie es sollte

**Zweites Kapitel**

_Alles, wie es sollte_

_Gab es doch nur eine Welt, die von anderen Welten träumte?_

PHILIPP PULLMAN, Das magische Messer

* * *

-(1997)-

Schweigen. Er merkt nichts. Verteilt gleichmäßig die Kartoffeln auf den vier Tellern. So perfekt. Soße ertränkt die Kartoffeln, Fleisch wird aufgeladen.  
„Salat?"  
Erin zuckt zusammen. Er merkt nicht, dass sie den Stöpsel im Ohr hat. Sie verneint. Zieht den Teller zu sich und beginnt zu essen, langsam, mechanisch.  
Sein Blick ruht auf ihr, sie merkt es, tut so, als wisse sie nicht um den Blick ihres Vaters. Will nicht den stummen Vorwurf in seinen Augen sehen.  
„Schalt deinen Player ab." Gestochen scharf; Erin hält für einen kurzen Moment den Atmen an, ihre Hand wandert zu ihrem Bauch, wo ihr MP3- Player baumelte; stockt. Dann steht sie ruckartig auf.  
„Ich bin satt."  
Schnell verlässt sie die Küche und nimmt die Treppen immer zwei Stufen auf einmal.  
An diesem Tag war zum ersten Mal klar gewesen, dass in der Zauberwelt nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es in den vorherigen 16 Jahren gewesen war.

* * *

„Oh, genau!", gab Erin wenig begeistert zurück. „Und ich bin Peter Pettigrew."

„Nimm es mir nicht krumm, Kleines", gab Sirius amüsiert zurück. „Aber du hast herzlich wenig mit Peter gemeinsam. Natürlich, er ist nicht viel größer als du, aber sonst ..." Anzüglich wanderte sein Blick über ihren Körper. „Nein, nichts an dir würde ich mit Peter vergleichen." Als sie nichts mehr erwiderte, zuckte er bloß mit den Schultern und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Man sieht sich!" Dann wandte er sich um und marschierte durch den Gang. Erin starrte ihm fassungslos nach und tat es immer noch, als er schon längst in einem der Abteile verschwunden war.

Sirius schob die Abteiltür hinter sich zu und deponierte sein Gepäck auf der Ablage. Seine drei Freunde fläzten sich auf ihren Sitzen. Naja, James war es, der sich fläzte, Remus hockte brav und aufrecht auf seinem Sitz, die Nase in den Tagespropheten gesteckt. Peter dagegen ... Sirius wusste nicht, was die Pose sein sollte, die sein Freund da abzog, aber sie wirkte definitiv erbärmlich. Aus Erfahrung wusste Sirius allerdings, dass es nichts bringen würde, etwas zu sagen. Peter war einfach Peter.

Dann grinste er. „Hey Wurmschwanz, woher kennst du eigentlich so scharfe Bräute?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte auf. „W-w-w-was?", stotterte er und lief rot an. Das passierte ihm andauernd und die Tatsache, dass es ihm immer peinlicher wurde, je mehr er anlief, sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass die Röte zurückging.

Sirius nickt mit dem Kopf zur Abteiltür. „Dunkle Haare, blaue Augen, etwa 160cm groß. Schien dich zu kennen. Und", fügte er hinzu, „sie ist neu. Denke ich zumindest; in Hogwarts habe ich sie noch nie gesehen."

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Tatze", mischte sich Remus ein, der für einen Moment die Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Zeitung auf Sirius richtete, „aber es gibt tatsächlich noch Mädchen in Hogwarts, mit denen du noch nichts hattest."

„Sie kannte Wurmschwanz. Aber mich nicht", erklärte Sirius mit Nachdruck. „Sie _muss_ neu sein!"

„Ich finde, wir sollten bei Evans vorbeischauen."

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?", fragte Peter.

„Es ist Evans", antwortete Sirius anstelle von James. Er mochte seinen besten Freund echt gerne, aber wenn Lily Evans ins Spiel kam, eine rothaarige Hexe aus ihrem Jahrgang, dann nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, um sich über James lustig zu machen. „Vermutlich will James uns damit sagen, dass wir _unbedingt_ zu Evans müssen, dass sie ein Auffangnetz für neue Mitschüler ist oder dass sie weiß, was Sache ist. Nicht war, Krone?", flötete Sirius in James' Richtung.

„Ja, warum nicht", gab James trotzig zurück. „Sie ist Vertrauensschülerin."

„Das bin ich auch, und _ich_ weiß nichts von einer neuen Schülerin", murrte Remus.

Und genau darüber machte sich Erin Carson in diesem Moment Gedanken. Gab es in diesem Jahr etwa neue Schüler?

Durch ein Referat über den ehemaligen Schulleiter Phineas Nigellus, das sie einmal freiwillig für Zaubereigeschichte erarbeitet hatte, wusste sie einiges über seine Nachfahren. Unter anderem, dass der Name ‚Sirius' nicht gerade eine Seltenheit in der Familie Black war.

Es wäre also denkbar möglich, dass ein Nachfahre der Familie vorher woanders unterrichtet worden und nun nach Hogwarts gewechselt hat.

Erin ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ihre Überlegungen völlig an den Haaren herbei gezogen waren. Zufrieden packte sie ihren Koffer mit festem Griff, überprüfte, ob Rucksack und Tasche in Ordnung waren und ging den Gang entlang. Es war Zeit ein Abteil zu suchen!

Doch mit jedem Schritt wurde Erin unsicherer. Während ihrer Überlegungen war sie zu sehr mit diesen beschäftigt gewesen, um die Details, die ihr beinahe zuschrien, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, zu bemerken.

Sie kannte keinen dieser Schüler. Und sie war eineinhalb Stunden zu früh am Gleis gewesen. Wieso fuhren sie schon?! Abrupt bliebt sie mitten im Gang stehen und starrte diesen entlang. _Sie_ war falsch. Erin merkte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, ihr Kopf drehte sich. Verwirrt stützt sie sich an der Abteiltür zu ihrer rechten ab, als ihr auch schon schwarz vor den Augen wurde.

Das Nächste was sie wahrnahm war, wie sich jemand über sie beugte.

„Ich glaub, sie wacht wieder auf!", verkündete eine Stimme wichtigtuerisch. Erin blinzelte, erblickte Sirius und schrie erstickt auf.

„Das ist normalerweise nicht die Reaktion, die ich von Frauen bekomme", sagte Sirius beleidigt und ließ sich rückwärts auf die Sitzbank fallen, die Arme verschränkt.

„Armes Würstchen", spottete ein Mädchen und in Erins Sicht schob sich eine rote Haarpracht, die ihr nun eine Hand reichte, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Erst jetzt registrierte Erin, dass sie nicht mehr vor dem Abteil lag, sondern im Inneren auf einer der Sitzbänke. Sechs Augenpaare schauten sie neugierig an.

„Wer seid ihr?", keuchte sie.

„Wer bist _du_?", fragte Sirius trocken zurück.

„Erin ... Erin."

„Schön, Erin Erin –"

„Black!", fuhr ihn die Rothaarige an. „Hör auf mit diesem Mist, du siehst doch, dass es ihr nicht gut geht!"

„Natürlich geht es mir gut!", protestierte Erin und setzte sich auf. Schlagartig wurde ihr wieder schwindelig.

„Nein, tut es nicht", korrigierte das Mädchen sie. „Ich bin Lily Evans. Das ist Robyn Stuart. Tja, und das sind die hochwohlgeborenen Herren – " ihre Stimme begann vor Sarkasmus zu triefen, „James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin und – "

Sirius unterbrach sie. „_Mich_ kennt sie schon!"

„Kein Wunder, dass das arme Ding vor Schreck umgekippt ist", giftete Lily.

„Schluss jetzt!", fuhr Remus seine Freunde an. Er schien als einziger zu bemerken, dass Erin erneut ziemlich ... unerfreulich aussah.

„Darf ich ... ich muss ... Toilette!", würgte sie hervor und sprintete aus dem Abteil und den Gang hinunter.

„Das war bisher auch noch nie eine Reaktion, die ich von Frauen bekommen habe", stellte Sirius fest.

„Tatze?"

„Krone?"

„Klappe!"

Erschöpft hockte Erin neben der Toilette, nachdem sie sich herzhaft von ihrem Frühstück verabschiedet hatte. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein, wo war sie hier bloß gelandet?  
Für einen Moment spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie hatte nie davon gehört, dass so etwas möglich war. Und schon gar nicht, nachdem vor einem Jahr der komplette Bestand von Zeitumkehrern zerstört worden war.

Je länger sie auf dem Boden hockte, desto deutlicher wurde ihr klar, dass sie nie von der falschen Seite in den Bahnhof gekommen war. Sie war richtig gewesen. Und die Bank hatte sicher nicht zum Spaß dort gestanden.

„Du bist so unendlich bescheuert, Erin Carson", flüsterte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand.

Was auch immer hier passiert war ... sie war mit den Eltern von Harry Potter in einem Abteil gewesen. Ganz zu schweigen von Remus Lupin. Und wenn sie die Jahreszahlen im Kopf umschlug und das Alter dieser Personen schätzte, dann lagen zwischen _ihrer_ Zeit und der Schulzeit derer zwanzig Jahre. Mindestens.

„S_cheiße_."

* * *

-(1997)-

Eine junge Frau, die an einem Tisch in einem Muggelcafé saß. Sie wusste selber nicht, wie oft sie mittlerweile auf ihre Uhr geschaut hatte, eine Spezialanfertigung aus _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, die auch in magiegesättigten Umgebungen funktionierte.

Doch hier war nichts von Magie umgeben. Sie hatte dieses Café gewählt, weil es mitten in der Oxfordstreet lag. Viel Gedränge, viel Gewusel. Einer der seltenen Tage, in denen noch die Sonne schien. Nervös klackerten ihre gepflegten Fingernägel auf die gläserne Tischplatte.

„Ist alles gut gegangen?" Ein Schatten fiel über sie und ein Mann setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Die Frau lächelte Remus Lupin erleichtert entgegen. „So, wie es sollte."


	4. 3 Kapitel: Zu Hause

**Drittes Kapitel**

_Zu Hause_

„_Allerdings werden Sie feststellen, dass ich diese Schule erst _endgültig_ verlasse, wenn mir keiner mehr die Treue hält. Und wer immer in Hogwarts um Hilfe bittet, wird sie auch bekommen."_

JOANNE K. ROWLING, Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens

Erin saß nicht mehr lange in der Toilette. Nachdem ihr diese Tatsache bewusst geworden war, entschied sie sich dazu, mit vollem Anlauf in die Situation rein zu rennen.

Kaum, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, öffnete sich die Tür zu den Toiletten.

„Erin? Bist du hier drin?"

Sie öffnete die Tür. „Ja."

Lily musterte ihr Gesicht. „Du siehst fürchterlich aus", kommentierte sie trocken.

Das brachte Erin zum Lachen. „Danke, ich hab mich auch schon mal besser gefühlt."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Toiletten und Erin warf auf dem Weg hinaus ein Blick in den Spiegel. Ja, sie hatte verdammt noch mal schon mal besser ausgesehen.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Abteil, das Erin vorhin so fluchtartig verlassen hatte, sprachen sie nicht viel. Lily erwähnte lediglich, dass sie die Rumtreiber, wie sie sie nannte, rausgeschmissen hatte.

„Ich mag sie nicht besonders", gab sie zu. „Remus ist ein toller Freund, aber Potter und Black ... hüte dich vor ihnen!"

Lily öffnete die Abteiltür und ließ Erin den Vortritt, die sichtlich erleichtert bemerkte, dass jemand ihr Gepäck in die zugehörigen Ablagen gepackt hatte.

„Die Jungs", erklärte Robyn knapp, konnte dann aber anscheinend ihre Neugierde nicht länger beherrschen: „Hast du irgendwie die Schule gewechselt? Ich habe dich definitiv noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen."

„Meine Mum ging nach Hogwarts, sie fand, es sei eine gute Idee, wenn ich herkomme", versuchte Erin eine konkrete Antwort zu vermeiden. Sie wusste es gab nur eine Art und Weise, wie sie weitere Frage umgehen konnte, also tat sie das, von dem sie glaubte, dass es ihr weitere Antworten liefern könnte. Oder zu mindestens die eine oder andere Information. „Wie ist es so in Hogwarts?"

Lily holte tief Luft: „Es ist toll! Du wirst es einfach lieben!" Und sprudelnd legten Robyn und sie los, um ihr so viel wie möglich zu erzählen.

* * *

-(1997)-

Wütend stampfte Olivia mit dem Fuß auf und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um. „Sie ist unmöglich", keifte sie. „Sie hat _versprochen_, dass sie Zoe hier abholt!" Anklagend hielt sie den Eulenkäfig von Erins Eule Zoe in die Luft. „Jetzt darf ich sie ihr wieder wer weiß wohin schleppen!"

John Carson seufzte genervt auf, seine Augen suchten das Gleis nach Erin ab, was praktisch völlig unmöglich war bei der Menge an Schülern, Eltern, Geschwister und Tiere. „Sie wird schon auftauchen. Vermutlich hat sie sich nur verquatscht", versuchte er Olivia zu beruhigen. Wer auch immer behauptet hatte drei Töchter wären leichter zu erziehen als drei Jungen, der hatte nie drei Töchter gehabt. Es war die Hölle, besonders wie in diesem Fall, wenn zwei mitten in der Pubertät steckten. Sobald Erin und Olivia das Gröbste hinter sich lassen würden, würde Ava reinkommen. Nicht, dass er sich vorstellen konnte, dass sie jemals so extrem wie Olivia werden würde, nein. Aber die Pubertät war immer für Überraschungen gut.

„DAD!", kreischte Olivia ihm erneut ins Ohr. „Ich werde Erin ihr Mistvieh _nicht_ hinterher schleppen!"

„OLIVIA!" Eine weitere hohe Stimme drang in Johns Gehörgang ein und er zuckte zusammen. Mussten diese Mädchen denn immer ihre Tonleiter bis zum höchsten Punkt erklimmen?! Gequält drehte er sich zu der Verursacherin um. Lana Banks, eine Freundin Olivias, stürmte grazil über den Bahnsteig. Obwohl sie hohe Absätze trug, schien sie keine Gleichgewichtsprobleme zu haben. Sie war dreizehn – _Himmel_!

Während sich die beiden lautstark begrüßten, strich er seiner jüngsten Tochter durch die Haare - sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gehalten, stand auf Zehenspitzen und versuchte was zu sehen.

Ava zuckte zusammen, als ein lauter Pfiff ertönte und der Schaffner begann die Türen zuzuschlagen.

„Olivia, geh jetzt rein. Nimm Zoes Käfig mit und wir lassen die Eule selber nach Hogwarts fliegen", erklärte John und schob sie Richtung Lok. „Vergiss nicht zu schreiben, und Erin soll sich die kommende Woche bei mir melden."

Olivia folgte Lana, die bereits in der Tür stand und sie in den Zug zog.

Währen der Hogwarts-Express aus dem Bahnhof fuhr, verließen John und Ava durch die Mauer ebenfalls den Bahnhof.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, wie Zoe die Richtung wechselte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung flog – fort von Hogwarts.

„Zoe?!" Überraschte zuckte Erin zusammen, als eine Eule neben ihr und Remus auf einem der Stühle vor dem Café landete. Das war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht.

Schnell stand sie auf, ließ die Eule auf ihren Arm gleiten und verschwand in einer Seitengasse, während sie darauf wartete, dass Remus die Rechnung beglich.

„Was macht sie hier?", fragte er und drängt sie weiter in die Gasse rein. Niemand durfte sie sehen, nicht mit einer Eule am helllichten Tag. „Und wem gehört sie?"

„Mir", antwortete Erin, „naja, eher meinem jüngeren Ich. Ich hatte sie damals zu Hause gelassen, meine Schwester Olivia sollte sie mit zum Bahnhof bringen. Als ich wiederkam, war sie weg. Ich dachte, sie wäre tot. Aber es macht Sinn, dass sie jetzt hier, bei mir, ist."

Remus überlegte ich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_in der Winkelgasse noch auf ist, aber wir brauchen einen Käfig für sie. Und dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen."

* * *

-(1976)-

In gleichmäßiger Geschwindigkeit fuhr der Hogwarts- Express über die Felder und Wiesen.  
Städte und Dörfer waren schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen, und immer schneller glitt die hereinbrechende Nacht über das Land, kitzelte Pflanze, Felder und streifte hier und da wilde Kaninchen, Füchse auf der Jagd nach Beute, Rehe, die an Waldesrändern umherstreiften.  
Die Wiesen, die sich sanft im Wind bewegten und vom goldenen Sonnenlicht der untergehenden Sonne überflutet wurden, vermittelten ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Schönheit und Frieden.

Erin hatte sich von Lily den Tagespropheten ausgeliehen, es war besser, wenn sie sich ein wenig vorab informierte, bevor sie sich zu Dumbledore ins Büro aufmachte. Denn das war das, wozu Erin sich schlussendlich entschieden hat. Sie hatte ihn immer reden gehört, aber mit ihm selbst hat sie nie geredet. Dass sich das noch mal ändern würde, hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen. Aber Dumbledore war nun mal der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten – einer der größten, korrigierte sie sich. Vielleicht wüsste er Bescheid, über das, was passiert war. Erin hoffte es zumindestens.

Robyn, die ihr gegenüber saß, war in ein Buch vertieft. Erin hätte auch gerne eines ihrer neuen Bücher gelesen, doch Robyn würde sicher nach dem Titel fragen, das Buch begutachten. Und würde sie einen Blick ins Impressum werfen, müsste Erin sich erklären. Was sich als schwierig herausstellen könnte, wo sie selbst keine Ahnung hatte, was hier vor sich ging.

„Hey", sagte Lily und trat wieder ins Abteil. Sie war vor 2 Stunden ins Vertrauensschülerabteil abgehauen und trug schon ihre Schuluniform. Müde ließ sie sich neben Robyn auf die Sitzbank fallen und streckte sich. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dieses Jahr wird anstrengender als das letzte", seufzte sie. „Aus irgendeinem Grund müssen wir doppelte Kontrollschichten führen. Pffff."

Robyn sah sie mitfühlend an. „Solange du die mit Remus, oder einem Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff machen kannst, ist doch alles gut. Stell dir vor, du müsstest mit einem Slytherin raus. Brrrr." Sie schüttelte sich.

„Egal", antwortete Lily, „das krieg ich auch noch hin." Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt vertiefte sie sich in ihre Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_.

Wenige Stunden später, kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen in Hogwarts, rannte Erin durch die Gänge der Schule. Die Chance, dass sie Dumbledore erreichte, bevor er beim Festmahl auftauchte, war äußerst gering. Immer, wenn sie in ihren Schuljahren nach Hogwarts kam, saß der Professor schon in der Halle auf seinem Stuhl, die Augen ruhten jedes Mal auf den Schülern.

„Nein, nein", murmelte sie und legte an Tempo zu. Bis sie schlitternd zu stehen kam. Sie durfte nicht Richtung Dumbledores Büro rennen! Wenn sie schon an ihn rankommen musste, dann eher aus der Seitenhalle, durch die die Lehrer stets zum Essen kamen. Sie drehte auf dem Absatz rum und jagte Richtung Große Halle. Glücklicherweise wusste sie, wo sich der Eingang zu diesem kleinen Raum befand, ansonsten hätte sie mit weiteren Schwierigkeiten rechnen müssen.

An diesem Abend hatte Erin wohl doch ein wenig Glück, denn in dem Moment, wo sie die Tür passierte, drehte Dumbledore, der sich noch mit einem Lehrer unterhalten hatte (der Erin gänzlich unbekannt war) um und wollte die Große Halle betreten.

„Pro-fessor D-d-dumble-ore", keuchte Erin und hielt sich die Seite. „ Muss reden. Mit I-ihnen."

Professor Dumbledores klare blaue Augen trafen auf die blauen von Erin. Durchdringend schaute er sie an. „Kenne ich Sie?", fragte er leise.

Hastig schüttelte Erin den Kopf, sie hatte immer noch Probleme Luft zu holen.

„Bahnhof ... King's Cross – Problem!", japste sie. _So_ hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt und wenn sie bedachte, was sie bisher von sich gegeben hatte, würde sie erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen sich zu erklären.

„Ich war dort – und jetzt bin ich hier!"

Professor Dumbledore lachte leise auf. „In der Tat, Miss ...?" - „Carson." – „... Miss Carson. Wenn Sie in den Hogwarts-Express eingestiegen sind, dann ist es völlig normal, hier zu sein", lächelte er schmunzelnd.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, ich hätte _nicht_ einsteigen sollen?", fragte Erin perplex.

Innerlich schlug sie sich gegen den Kopf. Einmal nachdenken, bevor man redet, hatte noch niemanden geschadet.

„Ich meine", sie holte tief Luft, „ich war in King's Cross, bin durch die Wand und bin _hier_ gelandet! Zwanzig Jahre früher!", ihre Stimme hickste zum Ende auf eine höhere Stimmebene hoch. Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Erin konnte sich auch später nicht erklären, wie Dumbledore so ruhig bleiben konnte, so ..._ als wenn ihn das nicht im Geringsten überraschen würde_.

„Das", sagte er, „erklärt natürlich Ihre Aufregung. Und jetzt?"

„Wie, und jetzt?", fragte Erin verwirrt. „SIE sind von uns beiden das Genie!"

„In der Tat, in der Tat", murmelte er. „Ich denke, wir handhaben das ganz sachlich. Wir teilen Sie in ein Haus ein. Die Auswahl beginnt – jetzt. Morgen früh, vor dem Frühstück, kommen Sie in mein Büro. Da klären wir alles andere.

Wie alt sind Sie?"

„Sechzehn ..."

„Dann sollte die 6. Jahrgangsstufe was für Sie sein."

„Aber –"

„Wir brauchen einen anderen Namen für Sie."

„DAS ist mir auch klar", antwortete Erin ungeduldig, „aber Sie können doch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre diese ganze Situation völlig _normal_! Was, wenn ich ein Todesser bin?!"

„Sind Sie das denn?", frage Dumbledore vergnügt. „Meine liebe Miss Carson, allein die Tatsache, dass Sie aussehen wie eine unschuldige 16-jährige Hogwartsschülerin, die vermutlich den halben Tag mit dem Kopf in den Wolken steckt, lässt mich dies doch sehr bezweifeln. Es wäre natürlich am besten, wenn Sie keinem ihrer vorläufigen Mitschüler erzählen, dass Sie Ahnung von Todessern haben. _Hier_ sind sie noch unter dem einfachen Begriff ‚Gefolgsleute' bekannt.

Miss Carson, wie war der Mädchenname Ihrer Mutter?"

Perplex starrte sie ihn wegen des Themawechsels an. „Voighn."

„Nun, Miss _Voighn_, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns in die Große Halle begeben. Nur noch eines: In welchem Haus waren Sie? Ich nehme doch an, dass Sie vorher auch in Hogwarts unterrichtet worden sind?"

„In Gryffindor."

„Schön, schön. Wenn Sie also mit dem Haus zufrieden waren ... oder auch nicht ... dann ist jetzt die richtige Zeit, um zu entscheiden, ob Sie in Gryffindor bleiben wollen oder noch einmal unter den Sprechenden Hut wollen."

„N-nein", stotterte Erin.

„Sehr schön", sagte er zufrieden. „Nach Ihnen, Miss Voighn. Kommen Sie einfach morgen nach dem Frühstück, vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde in mein Büro. Dort werden wir alles Weitere klären."

Erin kam sich vor, als hätte sie eine ganze Kiste Butterbier gekippt, als sie vor Professor Dumbledore die Große Halle betrat. Halb erwartete sie, dass plötzlich alles still werden würde, die Welt sich aufhörte zu drehen oder es zumindestens _irgendeine_ Reaktionen geben würde. Aber null.

Erleichterte eilte sie zum Tisch der Gryffindors, darauf bedacht, ihren Blick nicht allzu sehr schweifen zu lassen.

„Erin!", quietschte eine Stimme und als sie hochsah, sah sie Robyn winken. Doch bei Robyn saßen auch Lily und Sirius. Erin schüttelte den Kopf, deutet auf den Platz, der zu ihrer Rechten lag und quetschte sich zwischen zwei Schüler.

„Verzeihung", nuschelte sie.

„Kein Problem", lächelte der Junge neben ihr sie an. „Ich bin Marc. Und du?"

„Erin."

„Du bist neu, oder?"

„Naja ... nein ... also. Ja."

Er lachte auf. „Ja, so kam es mir auch vor, als ich das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam. Alles ist so unglaublich aufregend, aber gleichzeitig fühlst du dich sofort wie zu Hause!"

Erin nickte. Überhaupt war das keine schlechte Idee, andere sich was zusammen reimen zu lassen. Somit geriet sie nicht in Erklärungsnot. Und immerhin würde sie morgen wieder nach Hause reisen ... hoffentlich.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Halle. Dumbledores Blick begegnete dem ihren, doch als sie blinzelte, war er in eine rege Unterhaltung mit einer der Professoren vertieft.

Müde begann sie auf ihren Teller zu starren.

Erin wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was in den letzten zwölf Stunden passiert war – aber sie macht sich Sorgen. Wie verliefen die Dinge in ihrer Zeit? Würde die Zeit gleichermaßen voran schreiten, dann müsste man doch schon längst gemerkt habe, dass sie, Erin, nirgendswo aufzufinden war.

Oder?


	5. 4 Kapitel: Ein Mädchen verschwindet

**Viertes Kapitel**

_Ein Mädchen verschwindet_

„_Ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt komisch an, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es spüren würde, wenn sie tot wäre. Dann wüsste ich, dass ich nicht mehr nach ihr zu suchen bräuchte."_

MEGAN KELLEY HALL, Sisters of Misery

* * *

-(1997)-

Selbst Olivia fand, dass sie übertreiben würde, wenn sie den kompletten Zug auseinander nehmen würde, nur um ihrer älteren Schwester den vermaledeiten Eulenkäfig vor die Füße zu werfen.

Und überhaupt – sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich damit auseinander zu setzen –

Lana Banks, zum Beispiel. Denn dieses eingebildete Persönchen würde dafür sorgen, dass Olivia einen besseren Stand in ihrem Jahrgang bekommen würde.

Nicht, dass Olivia sie wirklich mögen würde, niemand mochte Lana _wirklich_. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie Einfluss. Und dieses Jahr würde sich in Hogwarts sowieso alles ändern, warum dann nicht auch ihr Stand?

Es gab auf der ganzen Fahrt genau zwei Unterbrechungen. Die erste machte Olivia klar, dass sich _wirklich_ alles verändern würde (und zwar ganz und gar nicht zum positiven) und die zweite würde ihr Leben verändern.

Sie fuhren noch nicht lange, als zwei Personen das Abteil betraten, deren Gesichter Olivia bisher nur aus dem Tagespropheten kannte: Alecto und Amycus Carrow.

Mit ihrer düsteren Ausstrahlung nahmen sie den ganzen Raum ein und Olivia war einmal mehr froh, dass sie gelernt hatte, ihre große Klappe zu halten.

Die nächste Unterbrechung erfolgte durch Riley Miller, eine Freundin Erins.

„Hey Zwerg", grüßte sie, „wo hast du denn Erin gelassen?"

„Die war schon weg, als wir heute Morgen losgefahren sind, wie immer. Aber hier, du kannst ihr gleich den Eulenkäfig mitnehmen. Denn kann sie schön alleine schleppen." Olivia drückte der verwirrten Riley den Käfig in die Hände.

„Aber – ich hab jedes Abteil durchgeschaut. Erin ist nirgendwo und niemand hat sie gesehen."

„Jetzt mach mal keinen Stress", fauchte Olivia. „Ich bin nicht ihr Babysitter und sie kann ja nicht einfach weg sein! Irgendwo wird sie schon sein."

Doch Erin war nicht „irgendwo" und als Olivia und Riley das Schloss betraten, hatten sie schon längst beschlossen Professor McGonagall zu informieren.

Ehe sie sich versahen, befanden sie sich im Büro des neuen Schulleiters. Die Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, während sie auf das Eintreffen von John Carson warteten, der sofort informiert worden war.

Der Kamin loderte grün auf als Erins Vater aus dem Kamin stolperte, das Gesicht leichenblass.

„Was soll das heißen: _Erin ist verschwunden_?", fuhr er den erstbesten – Snape - an.

Dieser verzog höhnisch sein Gesicht. „Anscheinend, Mr. Carson, sind Sie nicht in der Lage auf ihre Nachwuchs aufzupassen. Auch Olivia zeigt Auffälligkeiten sich nicht an die Regeln zu halten."

„Sie ... Sie! Meine Schwester ist _verschwunden_ und Sie verdammter Todesser finden das auch noch amüsant!", schrie Olivia und stürmte auf ihn zu. Riley zeigte einen bewundernswerten Reflex, als sie einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne trat und Olivia an ihrem Umhang erwischte. „Mach's nicht schlimmer", zischte sie ihr ins Ohr.

„Er hat doch irgendetwas damit zu tun, er und seine kleinen Todesserkumpels", kreischte Olivia. Das Kreischen endete in einem Schluchzer.

Snapes Miene verhärtete sich. John griff nach seiner Tochter, zog sie zu sich in die Arme und wandte sich dann an Professor Snape. „Was werden Sie tun, um meine Tochter zu finden? Erin ist niemand, die einfach so verschwindet."

„Sie werden schon rechtzeitig erfahren, wenn wir etwas über den Verbleib Ihrer Tochter erfahren", gab Snape sich kühl. „Und wenn Sie nun mein Büro verlassen würden – das Festessen wartet!"

„Sie –", Diesmal war es John, der sich auf Snape stürzen wollte.

„Wie der Vater so die Tochter", höhnte Snape.

Professor McGonagall schnaubte, warf ihm noch einmal einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und schob Vater, Tochter und Riley zur Tür hinaus.

Minutenlang stand er reglos und starrte auf die Tür, die Minerva hinter sich zugeschmissen hatte. Leicht lächelte er. Minerva und Türen schmeißen. So etwas hätte sie früher nicht getan. Aber _früher_ gab es auch nicht mehr …

Er drehte sich nicht um, als in seinen Augenwinkeln die lodernden Flammen im Kamin sich grün färbten und eine schmale Person ihm entstieg.

„_Sev_." Leise, weich klang die Stimme. „Sev, er ist mein _Vater_. Musstest du so hart sein?"

„Bei Merlins Bart, Erin", fuhr er sie an und strich sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare. Als er merkte, was er da tat, schüttelte er ärgerlich den Kopf.

„Es sind harte Zeiten. Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird, aber _niemand_ darf erfahren, was ich für eine Rolle dabei spiele." Der letzte Teil war so leise gemurmelt, dass Erin es nicht verstand.

„Tatsache ist, dass ich mit Freundlichkeit an dieser Stelle nicht weiterkomme. Was erwartest du? Dass ich zu deinem Vater marschiere und ihm brühwarm erzähle, dass es seiner herzallerliebsten Tochter gut geht und sie froh und munter durch die Gegend springt?"

„Sev …"

„Wir halten uns an den Plan, die Risiken, die wir bei einer Änderung eingehen würden, wären zu groß."

„Severus!" Er hielt in seinen Ausführungen inne, als sich ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn zu sich herumdrehte. „Alles wird gut. Ehrlich."

Er atmete tief durch. „Wir dürfen nicht zu lange warten. Es ist ihre einzige Chance, vergessen zu werden."

„Ich finde immer noch, dass es keine gute Idee ist." Ihre Stimme klang störrisch. „Das ist nicht richtig. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie nicht das einzige Opfer sein wird."

Severus machte einen jähen Ausfallschritt nach vorne und stand so nah vor ihr, dass ihre Nasenspitze beinahe seine Brust berührte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Natürlich ist es nicht richtig", seine Stimme bekam einen Unterton, den sie nur bemerkte, weil sie ihn schon so lange kannte. „Ich gebe es zwar ungerne zu, aber es ist besser, wenn wir nach den Informationen handeln, die wir bereits haben, als in dem ganzen Chaos noch etwas Eigenes zu versuchen."

Die Frau holte tief Luft und atmete seinen Duft ein, nickte und reckte sich in die Höhe. Leicht streiften ihre Lippen seine Wange.

„Wir treffen uns dort." Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und griff in ihre Jackentasche, von wo aus sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver hervorholte. Sie warf es ins Feuer, das sich sofort wieder smaragdgrün färbte und mit einem an Severus gerichtetes Lächeln trat sie in den Kamin.

Erschöpft ließ Minerva McGonagall sich in den Sessel fallen. Das Festessen war vorbei, die Schüler alle in ihren Betten. Sie zog unter einem Stapel Papiere ein einziges hervor. Eine Liste der Schüler aus Gryffindor. Ihr Finger fuhr die Namen entlang, die nicht nach Klassen, sondern nach dem Alphabet sortiert waren. Bei ‚_Carson, Erin Liane'_ hielt sie inne und strich den Namen mit einer Schreibfeder durch. Es tat ihr weh, dies zu tun, doch sollte Erin Carson jemals wieder auftauchen, so würde sie auch dann nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ohne zu zögern strich sie auch den Namen von Olivia Carson durch. Ihr Vater hatte sie ohne jegliche Einwände zu beachten sofort von der Schule genommen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Severus Snape ein Todesser war. Aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch Todesser unterrichten würden. Minerva konnte verstehen, warum Mr. Carson so handelte. Auch sie wäre nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, wenn sie nicht Verantwortung gegenüber den lernwilligen Schülern gehabt hätte. Sie im Stich zu lassen wäre ein Fehler gewesen, den sie sich nie hätte verzeihen können …

Zwei Wochen später bekam Minerva eine Eule, die ihr den Tod von Erin Carson mitteilte. Wenige Stunden zuvor hatte die Muggelpolizei vor der Haustür der Carsons gestanden. Olivia hatte die Tür geöffnet. Sie wusste, was diese Leute ihr sagen würden, denn diesen Gesichtsausdruck – eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Unwohlsein - kannte sie nur zu gut. Auch damals, als ihre Mum gestorben war, begegnete ihr dieser Ausdruck viel zu oft.

„Ist dein Vater zu Hause?"

Olivia trat einen Schritt zurück und wies mit der Hand Richtung Wohnzimmer. Hintereinander traten die Polizisten ein, ihr Vater, der ihnen halb entgegenkam, bat sie ins Zimmer hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Für einen Moment kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und seine Lippen formten „Ava". Olivia nickte, sobald die Tür geschlossen war, hängt sie sich den Haustürschlüssel an einem Band um den Hals und rannte zur Haustür raus. Ava war zwei Straßen weiter bei einer Freundin.

Olivia starrte die Wand an, die von einem dreckigen Weiß war. Sie strahlte dieselbe Kälte aus, die auch temperaturmäßig in dem kahlen Untergeschoss herrschte. In ihrer Fantasie wurden hier die Leichen runtergefahren, auf ihren Bahre, abgedeckt, die verzweifelten Hände krallen sich an den Wänden fest, versuchen Halt zu finden, um nicht dort zu landen … als eine unbekannte Person … Olivia schüttelte sich und die Bilder verschwanden. Ava war auf einem der Klappstühle eingeschlafen und nuckelte am Daumen. Sie sollte das nicht tun, doch Olivia hatte nicht die Kraft um sie davon abzuhalten. Es war schon schwer genug zu warten.

Als ihr Vater durch die große Metalltür kam, bemerkte sie, dass er geweint hatte. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen wirkten riesig. Olivia hatte ihren Vater noch nie weinen gesehen. Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch das Einzige, was ihr einfiel, war so nichtig, dass es trotzdem aus ihrem Mund schoss. „Hast du gewusst, dass man mit dem 19. Jahrhundert anfing Mordopfer in Leichenschauhäuser unterzubringen, und dass das erste als Morgue in Paris eröffnet wurde?"

„Sie ist es." Seine Zunge schien schwer, die Worte kamen bleiern heraus, schwebten in der Luft und drangen in Olivias Ohren ein. _Sie ist es_.

Olivia sank in sich zusammen. Die Hoffnung, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handeln würde, verschwand und zurück blieb – nichts.

Ava war neben ihr aufgewacht und starrte abwechselnd von Olivia zu John.

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Oli –"

„Bitte!"

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ihr Vater schließlich nickte. Er reichte Ava die Hand, zog sie hoch und schob seine Tochter durch die Metalltür. Er wusste nicht, ob das eine richtige Entscheidung war, aber Olivia war alt genug, um zu wissen, was ihr gut tun würde und was nicht … hoffte er.

Olivia hatte immer geglaubt, wenn Erin oder Ava oder ihr Vater sterben würden, dann würde sie es spüren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie bei dem Tod ihrer Mutter etwas gespürt hatte, aber sie war jung gewesen. Sehr jung. Umso mehr hatte sie geglaubt dass sie es merken würde, würde jemand weiteres sie verlassen.

Doch als sie nun vor dem Körper stand, der Erin sein sollte, abgedeckt von einem weißen Tuch, da wollte sie es nicht glauben.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und griff nach dem Leinentuch. Langsam zog sie an einem Zipfel und entblößte Erins Kopf und Hals. aHalsHDas Erste, was Olivia auffiel, war, dass sie ihre Kette mit dem Schmetterlingsanhänger nicht trug, der blinkte und blitzte, wenn er von Sonnenlicht getroffen wurde.

Erin sah kalt aus, die Farbe war vollkommen aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Olivia wusste nicht, wie eine ältere Leiche auszusehen hatte, aber sie stellte sich vor, dass Erin, egal was passiert war, nicht hatte lange leiden müssen.

Olivia griff nach Erins Hand, die kalt und leblos in ihrer eigenen lag. Langsam strich sie mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken und malte ein kleines Herz. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus Olivias Augenwinkel und bevor sie sie wegwischen konnte, tropfte sie auf Erins Hand. Genau da, wo sie das Herz hingemalt hatte. Als wäre Erins Haut aus Wachs, perlte sie ab, lief hinunter und wurde von dem Bettlaken aufgefangen. Weitere Tränen folgten und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, verschwamm ihr die Sicht und sie sah Erins Gesicht nur noch undeutlich. Fast kam es ihr so vor, als würde Erin nur schlafen und jeden Moment aufwachen, sich aufsetzen und sie, Olivia, an meckern, was sie da tun würde.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog und ließ sich auf ihre Knie fallen. Sie konnte und wollte die Hand nicht loslassen und zog sie an ihr Gesicht. _Wie kalt sie war_.

„_Bitte_. Bitte komm zurück."

„Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass ich es merken würde. Dass die Sonne aufhören würde zu scheinen, der Himmel würde sich verdunkeln, die Schmetterlinge wären verschwunden, die Vögel würden aufhören zu zwitschern.

Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es nicht wusste. Die Welt drehte sich weiter, alles nahm weiterhin seinen Lauf und das einzige, was sich verändert hat, war unsere Familie.

Es ist klischeehaft, wenn ich euch allen erzählen würde, was mich Erin am meisten vermissen lassen würde und was mir klar und deutlich vor Augen führt, dass es nie mehr so sein wird wie früher. Denn das wird es nie. Ich wünschte mir nur, ich hätte ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als die ewigen geschwisterlichen Rivalitäten. Ich hätte ihr mehr geben können. Freundschaft. Vertrauen. Aufrichtigkeit. Ehrlichkeit. Liebe." Olivia versagte die Stimme. „Aber ich habe es nicht. Weil ich dachte, dass ich dafür noch ewig Zeit habe."

Als Erins Sarg in die Erde eingelassen wurde, regnete es. Es regnete, als sie morgens aufwachten, es regnete, als sie zur Kirche fuhren und es regnete, als Olivia abends in Erins Zimmer stand und über die Bettdecke strich.

Es regnete die kommenden Wochen beinahe durch und jedes Mal, wenn es aufhörte, kam Nebel auf und es schien, als wäre jedes Glück in der Zauberwelt ausgestorben.


	6. 5 Kapitel: Gespräche

**Fünftes Kapitel**

_Gespräche_

_Mein altes Leben kam mir vor wie ein Traum – ein größtenteils erfreulicher, nicht sehr ereignisreicher Traum. Jetzt war ich aufgewacht und hatte festgestellt, wer ich war und was ich war. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht einfach wieder schließen und mich in den glücklichen Traum von einem normalen Leben zurückgleiten lassen. Das hier war jetzt zu meiner Realität geworden._

KELLEY ARMSTRONG, Seelennacht

Die Große Halle war am nächsten Morgen noch fast leer, vereinzelt saßen Schüler müde über ihrem Frühstück und versuchten ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken.

Gestern war Erin über die Ereignisse so geschockt gewesen, dass sie kaum gegessen hatte und als eine der ersten das Festmahl verlassen hatte. Jetzt meldete ihr Magen sich laut und deutlich und für einen Moment vergaß sie nur zu gerne das Kommende.

Sie ließ sich am Gryffindortisch nieder und füllte ihre Schüssel mit Haferbrei. Doch obwohl ihr Magen nach seinem Recht verlangte, bekam sie nichts runter und schob den Haferbrei in der Schüssel hin und her.

Vorne am Tisch begann Professor McGonagall bereits Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Erin würde keinen bekommen.

Abgelenkt durch ihre eigenen Gedanken bekam Erin nicht mit, wie Professor McGonagall neben ihr auftauchte, im Schlepptau eine Dritt- oder Viertklässlerin.

„Miss Voighn? Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie in seinem Büro. Dies ist Sarah Patterson", sie nickte unwirsch zu dem Mädchen rüber, das halb hinter ihr versteckt stand, „sie wird Sie zu seinem Büro bringen. Oh, und Professor Dumbledore liebt Zuckerstangen." Die Professorin drehte sich von den beiden weg und hielt eine Gruppe von Gryffindorschülern auf. „Mr. Mason, wenn Sie nicht heute planlos durch die Schule laufen wollen, dann würde ich Ihnen raten nicht wieder wegzurennen!"

_Zuckerstangen_? Seufzend stand Erin auf und versuchte Sarah anzulächeln, hatte aber eher das Gefühl, dass es einer Grimasse glich. Die dagegen betrachtete Erin neugierig und auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro bombardierte sie sie mit Fragen.

„Stimmt es, dass …."

Erst als sie vor dem Wasserspeier hielten, wurde auch Sarah still. „Naja, ich nehme an, damit habe ich meinen Job erfüllt." Sie grinste und lief dann den Weg zurück.

Erin blickte ihr nicht nach, zu sehr fesselte sie der Anblick des Wasserspeiers vor ihr. Er war bewegungslos und starr und Erin fielen Professor McGonagalls Worte ein: _Professor Dumbledore liebt Zuckerstanden_. Nun gut, ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. „Zuckerstangen", sagte sie laut in Richtung des Wasserspeiers. Erstaunt sah sie, wie der Wasserspeier sich nach oben drehte und dabei eine Wendeltreppe freigab, die sich mit drehte. Schnell trat sie einen Schritt vor und wurde von der Treppe nach oben getragen. Oben angekommen stand sie vor einer Holztür, an der sich ein Türklopfer in Form eines Greifes befand. Erin holte tief Luft. Egal, was gleich passierte – sie würde ganz locker und souverän bleiben und nicht anfangen zu heulen! Zögernd griff sie nach dem Türklopfer, klopfte an die massive Tür und öffnete sie.

Ruckartig blieb sie stehen, als sie sah, dass Dumbledore nicht alleine war. Neben ihm stand ein Mann in einem dunklen Umhang, dessen Farbe sie nicht so recht ausmachen konnte. Je nach Lichteinfall schimmerte er in einer anderen Farbe. „V-verzeihung", stotterte sie. „Ich kann auch später wiederkommen." Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, eine lästige Angewohnheit, wenn sie nervös war.

„Nein, nein, kommen Sie ruhig rein, Miss Voighn", lächelte Dumbledore und machte eine Handbewegung in ihre Richtung, sodass Erin, anstatt den Rückzug anzutreten, die Tür hinter sich schloss. Abgelenkt durch die vielen merkwürdigen und faszinierenden Gegenständen in seinem Büro bemerkte sie nicht den Blick, den sich der Professor und der seltsame Mann zuwarfen.

In Dumbledores Büro schien alles zu funkeln und zu glitzern, auf die Art und Weise, die den Betrachter dazu einlud, näher an die fremdartigen Gerätschaften heranzutreten und einen Blick zu wagen. Erins Faszination für Dumbledores Inventar wurde durch den Schulleiter unterbrochen.

„Miss Voighn, nehmen Sie Platz. Das ist Aiden Rutherford", stellte Dumbeldore seinen Besucher vor. „Er ist ein Unsäglicher. Wissen Sie was das ist?"

Langsam nickte Erin, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass Unsägliche in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium arbeiten. In der Berufsberatung wird der Beruf aber nie erläutert …?"

Aiden Rutherford lächelte sie. „Das stimmt. Man wird nicht einfach so ein Unsäglicher. Jeder von uns fängt in einer ganz anderen Abteilung im Ministerium an. Und irgendwann landen wir dort."

„Die Mysteriumsabteilung ist in verschiedene Räume aufgeteilt. Aiden beschäftigt sich speziell mit der Zeit."

„Oh." Sichtbar machte es in Erins Gehirn Klick, als sie verstand, warum Aiden ihrem Gespräch mit Dumbledore beiwohnte.

„Leider", seufzte Dumbledore, „haben wir keine gute Nachrichten."

„Das heißt?", fragte Erin vorsichtig, während es in ihrem Kopf anfing zu rattern. _Bitte, bitte, lass es ihn nicht sagen …_

Professor Dumbledore wirkte mit einem Mal sehr müde und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen nicht, warum Sie hier sind."

„Na, ich bin durch den Übergang am Gleis 9 ¾ gekommen", erklärte Erin ärgerlich. Sie wusste selber nicht, woher die plötzliche Wut kam, doch es konnte doch nicht sein, dass hier zwei erwachsene Zauberer saßen, sie ihnen gegenüber, und keine Ahnung hatten, was passiert war!

„Sie sind _Dumbledore_!", fuhr sie ihren Professor an. „Sie haben Grindelwald besiegt, Sie sind der Einzige den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat!" _Und Sie sind der Einzige, der sich von seinem eigenen Angestellten umbringen lässt_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Erneut biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie leise, „ich wollte nicht so laut werden."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich weiß, wie Sie denken, Miss Voighn. Aber Sie müssen auch verstehen, dass wir bisher keinen Fall dieser Art hatten. Die Zeit ist etwas sehr Mysteriöses und keiner vermag alles über sie zu wissen. Deswegen ist Mr. Rutherford hier. Er wird sich speziell um Sie und Ihre Situation kümmern. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme haben, können Sie sich jederzeit an ihn wenden.

Das Problem ist, dass ich bisher nichts zur ihrer Situation in Erfahrung bringen konnte, Miss Voighn."

„Sie meinen", krächzte sie, „dass … ich kann nicht nach Hause zurück?"

Dumbledore und Rutherford wechselten einen Blick. Der von Rutherford schien eindeutig zu sagen, dass Dumbledore schon mal subtiler an eine Sache herangegangen war, die so kompliziert war. Der von Dumbledore … ja, _den_ konnte Erin absolut nicht deuten. Ob das nun hieß, dass Dumbledore seine Maske perfekt beherrschte oder Rutherford einfach offensichtlicher in seiner Mimik war, Erin wusste es nicht zu sagen. „Ich kann nicht nach Hause zurück", wiederholte sie. „Stimmt doch?"

Aiden Rutherford räusperte sich und ließ sich auf dem zweiten Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder, ihr zugewandt, und beugte sich vor. Auch Dumbledore nahm nun an seinem Schreibtisch Platz, seine Hände gefaltet. Erin fiel auf, wie lang und feingliedrig seine Finger wirkten. „Nun ja, das stimmt nicht so ganz", begann Rutherford, doch Erin unterbrach ihn sofort. „Professor Dumbledore sagte gerade ‚_Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme haben, können Sie sich jederzeit an ihn wenden_'. Das klingt nicht danach, als wenn ich hier so bald wegkäme!"

„Es stimmt, dass wir derzeit keine Ahnung haben, wie das mit dir – ist es Okay, wenn ich dich duze?" Als sie nickte, fuhr er fort. „Wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Vielleicht wirst du es zum ersten Mal hören, aber du bist nicht die einzige Zeitreisende. Gerade wenn man sich mit der Zeit beschäftigt, und auch noch im Auftrag des Ministeriums, kommen einem immer wieder welche unter. Hier reden wir allerdings von missglückten Zaubern, defekten Zeitumkehrern oder auch von besonderen Zeiten. Zum Beispiel Halloween. Halloween, oder auch _Samhain_, steht für einen Tag im Jahr, wo das Übernatürliche leicht Zugang zu unserer Welt findet. Für Muggel wären das Hexen, Zauberer, und so weiter. Die magische Gesellschaft hat aber noch ganz andere Bedeutung für ‚das Übernatürliche'. Fazit ist: an diesem Tag ist die Wand zwischen unserer Welt und der Anderen Welt hauchdünn. Es ist schon öfters vorgekommen, dass an eben diesem Tag, dieser Zeitspanne, Hexen und Zauberer durch die Zeit gereist sind. Ebenso gibt es auch Gegenstände, von denen wir uns sicher sein können, dass sie aus der Zukunft kommen." Er holte Luft und Erin nutze die kurze Pause um ihm wieder ins Wort zu fallen.

„Ich habe weder gezaubert, noch hatte ich einen Zeitumkehrer. Der ganze Bestand wurde letztes Jahr zerstört!" Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es auch _keine besondere Zeit_ war!"

„Und das ist das Problem", fuhr Aiden fort, ohne auf ihre aggressive Stimme einzugehen. „Du bist anders. Du bist durch die Barriere am Gleis 9 ¾ gelaufen, hast nichts von einer Reise mitbekommen und bist nun hier. So etwas gab es noch nie, und bevor ich dir eine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben kann, muss ich mich selber damit beschäftigen. Für die Zeit, in der ich eine Lösung suche, bleibt dir leider nichts anderes übrig, als am Unterricht teilzunehmen."

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Erin und schaute Professor Dumbledore an. „Ich kann _wirklich_ nicht zurück?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und als sie ihren Blick senkte, sah sie, dass ihre Hände es ihr gleichtaten.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und angesichts ihrer verzweifelten Mimik huschte ein Hauch von Mitgefühl über sein Gesicht. „Sie können versichert sein, dass wir unser Möglichstes tun werden, um Sie wieder zurückzuschicken. Aus diesem Grund habe ich Mr. Rutherford hinzugezogen. Er ist der Beste."

„Und auch mit den besten Kontakten, wenn ich das so hinzufügen darf", schmunzelte dieser. Erin wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Ich habe mich ausführlich mit Professor Dumbledore unterhalten und wir sind beide zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir dich offiziell machen."

„Offiziell?", fragte Erin verwirrt nach.

„Ja", bestätigte Aiden, „wie es der Zufall will, habe ich im Ministerium einen alten Freund, der mir noch etwas schuldet. Einen kleinen Gefallen sozusagen. Emil arbeitet im Büro für die Verzeichnung magischer Menschen. Du wirst morgen zu mir ins Ministerium kommen, damit wir deine Personalien aufnehmen können. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass irgendeine Menschenseele auf die Idee kommt eine unbekannte Hogwartsschülerin nach ihren Daten zu überprüfen – aber man kann nie wissen. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Heute dagegen", erklärte Dumbledore nun weiter und schaute sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an, „werden Sie einen Einkaufsbummel machen. In die Winkelgasse. Sie brauchen eine neue Schulgarnitur und auch neue Schulbücher." Erin machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch Dumbledores Lippen umspiegelte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, all dies bezahlen wir aus unserem Schulfond."

„Ich habe Geld", protestierte Erin, „aber –"

„Miss Voighn", sagte Dumbledore, „wir wissen nicht, wie lange Sie hier verweilen müssen. Alles Geld, was Sie haben, sollte gespart werden. Es reicht, wenn Sie ihre Schulkleidung bei Madame Malkins ändern lassen, und vielleicht brauchen Sie auch nur 2-3 neue Schulbücher. Zumindestens die, die nicht seit Jahren in unserer Schule Bestand haben. Für all das wird Hogwarts aufkommen. Akzeptieren Sie es einfach, ich dulde kein ‚Nein'." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und hob sich dann aus seinen Stuhl auf. „Ich würde sagen, es ist Zeit für die weitere Einweihung einer Person."

„Was?!" Fassungslos starrte ihn Erin an, ihr Blick schnellte zu Aiden rüber und verblüfft sah sie, dass auch er nicht ganz zu verstehen schien; er runzelte seine Stirn und sein Blick schien sich in Dumbledore zu bohren. Dieser lachte leise auf. „Keine Sorge", glucksend machte er eine Handbewegung, als wolle er die Zweifel aus Erins und Aidens Gesichtern vertreiben. „Bei dieser Person handelt es sich um Professor McGonagall, sie ist die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und –"

„Welch Überraschung!", rutschte es Erin raus, doch Dumbledore bedachte ihren Kommentar nicht weiter.  
„Und Ihre Anwesenheit in Hogwarts wird wesentlich einfacher gestalten zu sein, wenn sie Bescheid weiß. Sie wird Ihren Stundenplan erstellen, und dafür sorgen, dass wir Ihnen ein …" Er unterbracht sich selber. „Da fällt mir ein: Sie haben doch sicher ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse dabei."

„Ja … ja, sicher", antwortete Erin verwirrt.

„Gut." Dumbledore nickte zufrieden; während seiner kleinen Ansprache war er hin und her gewandert, nun hielt er inne und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken.

„Professor McGonagall wird diese erhalten. Sie wird wissen, dass Sie aus der Zukunft stammen, aber dieselbe Geschichte erhalten, die auch jeder andere in Hogwarts hören wird, sollten Sie darauf angesprochen werden. Was haben Sie bisher zu ihrer Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit Ihren neuen Mitschülern erzählt?"

„Nur dass meine Mum früher nach Hogwarts ging, und wollte, dass ich es ihr nun gleich tue."

„Ist Ihre Mutter derzeit hier an der Schule?"  
„Nein … sie hat ihren Abschluss vor drei Jahren gemacht."

„Oh, darf ich …?" Dumbledores Augen blitzen vor Neugierde.

„Liane Voighn."

„Ah … ach, die gute Liane. War Vertrauensschülerin. Ravenclaw, richtig?"

„Albus, ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um darüber zu reden", erklärte Aiden scharf.

„Nur noch eine Sache", bat Dumbledore. „Man hat schließlich nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit zu erfahren, was mit seinen Schülern in der Zukunft passiert, was sie sind, wer sie si-"

„Sie ist tot", unterbracht Erin ihn knapp.

„Nun … das tut mir Leid", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Erzählen Sie, wenn die Frage nach dem ‚Warum' auftaucht, dass Ihre Mutter tot ist, Sie vorher Hausunterricht hatten und Ihr Vater beschlossen hat, dass Sie Ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts machen sollen. Aiden? Sie begleiten Miss Voighn nach den Formalitäten in die Winkelgasse. Ich werde nun nach Professor McGonagall schicken. Sie", er wandte sich an Erin, „holen bitte Ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse, damit Professor McGonagall Ihren Stundenplan fertig machen kann. Ab morgen werden Sie dann am Unterricht teilnehmen."

Erin starrte ihn sprachlos an. Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet, als wolle sie irgendetwas sagen, _protestieren_, doch ohne dass ein Wort über ihre Lippen kam, schloss sie ihn wieder, stand auf und verließ Dumbledores Büro. Aidens besorgten Blick sah sie nicht mehr.

„Albus, sind Sie sich sicher, dass Ihre Herangehensweise so klug war?"

Wie betäubt ließ Erin das Büro des Direktors hinter sich. Die Gedanken wirbelten durch ihren Kopf, die Gefühle brodelten unter der Haut. Wie durch Watte hörte sie, dass das Ende der ersten Stunde eingeläutet wurde, wie massive Holztüren aufgestoßen wurden und Schüler rausstürmten. Undeutlich formten sich die Worte Dumbledores in ihrem Kopf, weitere Bedeutungen, die der Situation nicht gerecht wurden.

Erin wurde in der Masse der Schüler, die sich eilig und laut durch die Gänge drückte, hin und hergeschoben, bis sie schließlich in einem unbeleuchteten Gang landete. Sie ließ sich an der Wand heruntergleiten und starrte aus dem Fenster, das sich ihr gegenüber befand. Der Himmel zog sich zusammen und das einzige Licht, welches die Schatten tanzen ließ, kam von den Fackeln im Hauptgang.

Zeitgleich, als ihr klar wurde, was Dumbledores Worte bedeuteten, öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und der Regen peitschte gegen die Fensterscheiben. Erin vergrub ihr Gesicht an den angewinkelten Knien. Das Gefühl, als müsse ihr Herz zerreißen, der unerträgliche Schmerz in ihrem Innersten – all das gab ihr das Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben.

Ihr Weinen war neben den prasselnden Regen das einzige Geräusch und hallte den Gang entlang.

Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, als sie endlich von dem kalten Boden aufstand, ihre Kleidung abklopfte und sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Sie wusste, dass Professor Dumbledore sie viel früher zurück erwartet hatte.

Erin betete, dass er so leer wie möglich sein würde. Erst- oder Zweitklässler würden es nicht wagen sie anzusprechen, doch bei älteren Schülern konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass man ihr nicht ansah, dass sie sich die Augen ausgeheult hatte.

„Peter, das ist falsch", fuhr Sirius einen seiner besten Freunde an. Manchmal dachte er, er müsste nachsichtiger mit diesem kleinen schmächtigen Jungen sein, dem das Lernen tatsächlich nicht so leicht viel, wie James, Remus oder ihm. Aber in solchen Situationen verzweifelte Sirius. Ihm war klar, dass er noch nie Remus Geduld besessen hatte, aber dieser versuchte seit über einer Stunde Peter einen Zauber beizubringen, den er schon in der 3. Klasse hätte beherrschen müssen!

Er wurde von Peter und seiner Unfähigkeit abgelenkt, als sich das Porträt öffnete und die Neue hereinkam. Sirius erinnerte sich an ihren Namen. Erin. Ihre Nachnamen wusste er nicht mehr. Genau genommen, überlegte er, hatte sie sich ihnen auch nicht mit ihren Nachnamen vorgestellt. Nur Erin.

„Hey, Erin!", rief er, als diese mit gesenktem Kopf durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte. Ihr Blick schnellte hoch und traf den seinen.

„Für dich immer noch Car …Voighn, Black!", fauchte sie und beschleunigte ihr Tempo.

„Du hast geweint!", stellte Sirius fest.  
„Nein."  
„Und was ist dann passiert?"  
„Ich hab einen Ast ins Auge bekommen."  
„Und das andere Auge?"  
„Leidet mit. Sonst noch was?", knurrte sie und stürmte die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch.

James und Remus hatten das Ganze schweigend beobachtet. „Sirius", warnte Remus ihn leise. Sirius wandte sich ihm zu. „Reg dich ab, Moony", sagte er gelassen. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was du immer denkst", gab Sirius murrend zur Antwort und widmete sich demonstrativ seinen Hausaufgaben.

„Woher _das_ bloß kommt", murmelte Remus.

Ein lauter Knall lenkte die Unterhaltung auf ein anderes Thema. Peter hatte seinen Umhang in Flammen gesetzt.

Erin brauchte nicht lange, um ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse in dem Wirrwarr ihres Koffers zu finden. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitschülern hatte sie ihn noch nicht ausgepackt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht lange bleiben würde. Ein Irrtum. Wohl oder übel muss sie sich am Abend noch darum kümmern müssen.

Mit dem Brief in der Hand stürmte sie die Treppen herunter. Wenn sie es gekonnt hätte und es die Möglichkeit gäbe, hätte sie liebend gerne einen anderen Weg genommen. Und wenn es der übers Dach gewesen wäre. So hoffte sie einfach, dass Sirius sie nicht noch mal ansprechen würde. Das Glück war auf ihrer Seite, als sie an einem brennenden Peter vorbeikam, dessen Freunde mit entnervten Gesichtsausdrücken versuchten, ihn zu löschen. Erin rannte beinahe aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging erst langsamer, als sie außer Sicht des Porträts war.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Albus!" Fassungslos ließ Professor McGonagall sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem eine halbe Stunde zuvor noch Erin gesessen hatte. „Eine Zeitreisende? _Albus_!"

„Ich weiß", seufzte dieser. „Wir hatten nie so eine derartige Situation, aber wir müssen das Beste daraus machen. Vor allem braucht Miss Voighn unsere Unterstützung.

Deswegen habe ich auch Aiden hinzugezogen." Dieser nickte Minerva lächelnd zu. Sie war schon zu seiner Zeit seine Lehrerin gewesen, und wenn er die Entscheidung hätte treffen müssen, welchen Lehrer er ins Vertrauen ziehen müsste, wäre auch seine Wahl auf die resolute Hauslehrerin gefallen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte McGonagall. Es kam selten vor, dass sie sprachlos war. Und das nächste Mal sollte dies erst in 3 ½ Jahre geschehen.

„Miss Voighn wird am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich habe sie los geschickt, damit sie sich … über die Situation klar werden kann. Ein paar Minuten für sich hat." Dumbledore legte eine Pause ein, eher er fortfuhr. „Wenn sie wiederkommt, hat sie ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse dabei, ich möchte, dass Sie ihr einen Stundenplan zusammenstellen und mit ihr ihre Berufswahl durchgehen. Wir werden nicht wissen, wie lange sie hier bleibt, aber in der Zeit sollen ihre schulischen Leistungen nicht darunter leiden. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie ihr als eine weitere Ansprechpartnerin dienen. Sie als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor bekommen auch weit mehr die Möglichkeit geboten, den Tratsch und Klatsch der Schüler zu hören. Er sollte so gut wie möglich unterbunden werden."

Minerva öffnete ihren Mund protestierend, doch bevor sie ihre Gegenargumente in den Raum schleudern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und ein Mädchen öffnete vorsichtig, dessen Alter Minerva nur mit zugedrückten Auge auf sechzehn schätzen würde.

Als sie die verheulten Augen sah, den unsicheren Blick, der durch den Raum huschte und nirgendwo hängen blieb, und die steife Körperhaltung, wurde Minerva bewusst, dass hier jemand vor ihr stand, der echt war und lebendig und aus einer anderen Zeit kam. Keine Lektüre oder Theorie in einem Buch.

Sie seufzte und nickte Albus zu.

Keine halbe Stunde später stand Erins Stundenplan. Minerva hatte aus ihr herausbekommen, dass sie, wenn es überhaupt ein magischer Beruf sein sollte, gerne Heilerin werden wollte. Glücklicherweise sah sie da keine Bedenken und somit würde Erin Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst belegen. Nur für Zaubertränke müsste sie in die Nachprüfung, denn Erin hatte nur ein A auf ihrem Zeugnis stehen. Für Professor Slughorns Unterricht brauchte sie allerdings ein E. Minerva wollte dem Mädchen keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen – oder überhaupt irgendwelche. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, wie der ihr Wissensstand und ihre Begabung in dem Fach waren. Mit Professor Dumbledore einigte sie sich darauf, dass Erin einen Wissenstest machen sollte. Würde dieser positiv ausfallen, wäre ihre Teilnahme am Unterricht bis zu den Nachprüfungen gesichert, die am Ende des Monats stattfinden sollten. Solange würde sie am Unterricht teilnehmen, aber auch extra Aufgaben bekommen, um sie auf die Prüfung vorzubereiten.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn Erin die Winkelgasse betrat, war sie fasziniert von diesem Geschehen. All diese Hexen, Zauberer, kleine Kinder, Tiere, schiefe und alte Häuser. Die Atmosphäre. Es gab nichts, was Erin mehr liebte. Außer Bücher.

Doch auch der Kontrast war überwältigend. Als Erin gerade mal eine Woche zuvor noch in der Winkelgasse gewesen war, war OIlivanders Laden zerstört, viele weitere Geschäfte mit Brettern vernagelt, die Leute liefen mit gesenkten Köpfen durch die Gasse und alles wirkte düster, kalt und Unheil verkündend. Die jetzige Winkelgasse war voller Farben, Leben und Freude. Erin traten die Tränen in die Augen. Hier war alles so friedlich. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass auch das nicht mehr lange anhalten würde, doch …

„Erin? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Aiden berührte sie sacht am Arm und sie holte tief Luft. Dabei entwich ihr ein Schluchzen, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nichts. Alles gut", schniefte sie. Aiden betrachtete sie einen Moment, bevor er seufzte. „Na los", sagte er aufmunternd, „packen wir's an."


	7. 6 Kapitel: Eine neue Identiät

**Sechstes Kapitel**

_Eine neue Identität_

_Verlorene Mädchen können sich selber retten._

KATHRYN WESLEY, Das zehnte Königreich

Erin betrachtete die Schuluniform, die vor ihr auf dem Bett lag. In der Winkelgasse war _Madam Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ nur einer von vielen Läden, die sie mit Aiden besucht hatte. Die Schneiderin hatte sofort gesehen, wo die Unterschiede lagen und Erin war unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten, als die stämmige Ladenbesitzerin sich die Uniformen geschnappt und sehr wohl ihren eigenen Schnitt erkannt hatte, sich aber weder dran erinnern noch die Veränderungen erklären konnte.

Schlussendlich hatte Madam Malkin, unter der Beeinflussung Aidens, zugeben müssen, dass sie sich wohl geirrt hatte. Natürlich nicht, ohne sich keine Notizen zu dem Schnitt zu machen.

„Erin?" Robyn schaute zur Tür herein. „Sollen wir dich zu Zauberkunst mitnehmen?"

Erin nickte. „Ich komme gleich." Sie lächelte Robyn schief an, die sofort antwortete: „Super, wir warten unten auf dich!" Die Tür fiel zu und Erin war wieder alleine.  
Sie wäre viel lieber ohne die beiden zum Unterricht gegangen, aber sie war „neu" in Hogwarts. Sich hier sofort auszukennen, innerhalb von 48 Stunden, das würde Misstrauen erwecken. Sie seufzte und griff nach der Uniform. Es musste sein.

Lily und Robyn saßen in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich. Erin räusperte sich und schulterte unbehaglich ihre Tasche neu, nur um irgendetwas zu tun und dem Versuch zu widerstehen, von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

Strahlend sprangen Lily und Robyn auf, nahmen Erin in ihre Mitte und begannen wie auf der Hinfahrt im Zug auf sie einzureden und weitere Details über Hogwarts und seine Bewohner los zu werden.

Ihr Redefluss wurde Merlin sei Dank, wie Erin in Gedanken erleichtert aufatmete, von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, welche die Dreiergruppe noch vor der Großen Halle abfing. Sie führte Erin in ihr Büro und erklärte ihr auf den Weg dorthin, dass sie Aiden im Ministerium treffen würde, um dort alles Weitere, inklusive ihre offizielle Aufnahme in das Verzeichnis magischer Hexen und Zauberer, zu regeln.

„Ich erwarte Sie dann wieder in meinem Büro", verabschiedete Professor McGonagall Erin, während sie ihr eine Schüssel mit Flohpulver entgegen hielt.

Murrend griff Erin danach. Sie _hasste_ die Reise über Kamine.

Stolpernd und hustend stürzte Erin aus dem Zielkamin. Sie war direkt im Atrium des Ministeriums gelandet, von wo sie die Anweisung erhalten hatte sich mit Aiden am Springbrunnen zu treffen. Staunend sah Erin sich um. Bisher war sie noch nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Nähe des Ministeriums gewesen und so war sie völlig verblüfft über die Geschäftigkeit, die hier herrschte. Viel mehr Hexen und Zauberer in allen möglichen Aufmachungen eilten durch das Atrium, als sie je vermutet hätte. Sie grüßten sich, manche blieben stehen und begannen ein Gespräch, während die Mehrheit es eilig zu haben schien. Es erleichterte sie, dass der Springbrunnen nicht zu übersehen war und sie Aiden gleich fand. Er begrüßte sie und führte sie gleich zu den Fahrstühlen, die sie in die verschiedenen Stockwerke bringen würden.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel du über das Zaubereiministerium weißt, aber auch wenn man nicht den Eindruck gewinnt, liegt es unter der Erde", erklärte er ihr. Überrascht hörte die junge Gryffindor seinen Erklärungen zu.

„Der erste Stock liegt hier direkt unter der Erdoberfläche, darunter ist der zweite Stock und dann immer so weiter. Das Atrium liegt im 8. Stock, das heißt, wir müssen mit dem Lift gleich weiter nach oben fahren. Aber zuerst zeige ich dir die Mysteriumsabteilung, die liegt im 9. Stock. Wir fahren kurz runter, damit du weißt, wo du in Zukunft hinmusst."

Sie stiegen in einen der überfüllten Lifts, der auf direkten Weg ein Stockwerk tiefer fuhr. Beide stiegen aus und Aiden führte Erin durch einen düsteren Gang, der vor einer dunklen Holztür endete. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Erin den Vortritt, die zögernd durch schritt. Der Raum, den sie betrat, war rund und in schwarz gehalten, an den Wänden sorgte eine blaue Kerzenbeleuchtung für ein gedämmtes Licht. Staunend sah sie sich in dem schlichten Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb an den vielen identischen Türen hängen, die ebenfalls in schwarz gehalten, an der Wand entlang liefen.

„Normalerweise dürfte ich dich das hier nicht mal ansatzweise wissen oder sehen lassen, aber eigentlich bekommt auch kein Außenstehender geschweige denn eine Hogwartsschülerin die Erlaubnis diese Abteilungen zu besuchen. Und solange du es nicht ans Schwarze Brett im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum heftest …" Er holte tief Luft und wies auf die Türen. „Dieser Raum dient als Empfangsraum sowie zur Geheimhaltung der Abteilung. Die Räume in der Mysteriumsabteilung enthalten die Geheimnisse des Daseins. Unsägliche sind tagtäglich mit ihnen beschäftigt, wenn sie nicht gerade für die Geheimhaltung der Muggel gegenüber verantwortlich sind. Die Mysteriumsabteilung setzt sich hauptsächlich aus sechs Bereichen zusammen: der Raum des Denkens, der Raum der Liebe, der Raum der Planeten, der Raum der Zeit, die Halle des Todes und die Halle der Prophezeiungen. Jeder der Unsäglichen hat eine Aufgabe, ich bin größtenteils im Raum der Zeit zu finden. Und ab jetzt gehörst du auch zu meinen Aufgaben." Er lächelte verschmitzt.

Erin, die bis dahin aufmerksam zugehört hatte, riss die Augen auf. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Das erklär ich dir später", erwiderte er. „Jetzt zeig ich dir erst einmal wie du hier rein und raus kommst. Die Eingangshalle dient nicht nur der Geheimhaltung der Mysteriumsabteilung, sondern auch gegen Eindringlinge.

Jemand, der sich hier nicht auskennt und eine der Türen öffnet, löst einen Mechanismus aus. Wird die Tür wieder geschlossen, rotieren die Wände in diesem Raum einige Male und man kann die geschlossene Tür nicht mehr von den anderen unterscheiden. Uns Unsäglichen könnte das genauso passieren. Wir haben dafür allerdings einen Zauber. Die Türen sind mit Beschriftungen versehen, werden aber erst durch den Zauber sichtbar. Der Zauber ist aber nicht alles, zusammen mit dem Zauber musst du das aktuelle Codewort angeben. Für gewöhnlich haben wir es alle vier Wochen geändert, derzeit alle zwei Wochen."

„Wieso?"

Aiden schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist völlig normal, es gibt im Jahr immer eine Zeit, wo wir den Zyklus kurzzeitig ändern. Nie für lange, aber es ist nicht gut zu viele Regelmäßigkeiten zu haben." Er seufzte. „Die Zeiten werden dunkel. Tag für Tag mehr." Aiden warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Aber das brauch ich dir wohl nicht zu sagen." Über Erins Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten. Nein, das brauchte er nicht. Aber er erlebte diese Zeit schon länger. Sie erst für so eine kurze Zeit, die ihr jetzt schon wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam.

„Ich denke", fuhr Aiden fort, „wir sollten dich erst einmal eintragen lassen. Dafür müssen wir aber nach oben in den ersten Stock."

Sie verließen den Vorraum und warteten am Ende des fensterlosen Ganges auf den Lift, der sie in den ersten Stock hochbringen sollte. Bevor dieser auftauchte erkläre Aiden Erin den Plan, den er und Dumbledore sich überlegt hatten

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir ein Ehepaar aus dem Orden des Phönix als deinen Vormund ausgeben. Der Orden des Phönix ist eine Geheimorganisation, die Albus vor drei Jahren gegründet hat und die gegen Voldemort agiert. Die Millers, das Ehepaar, das wir im Visier haben, haben nicht nur einen unauffälligen Nachnamen, sie verhalten sich auch so. Sie haben bereits zugestimmt, du wirst sie zur gegebenen Zeit kennenlernen und Übereinstimmungen absprechen."

Sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch als der Lift ankam und in ihm sich eine Menge anderer Hexen und Zauberer befanden. Aiden und Erin quetschten sich noch dazwischen und der Lift begann sein Weg nach oben, wobei er an jedem Stockwerk anhielt, während weitere Besucher und Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums ein- und ausstiegen.

„Warst du schon mal im Ministerium?", fragte Aiden sie und Erin verneinte. „Das schreit ja fast nach einer Führung", schmunzelte er. „Erinnere mich daran, dass du eine bekommst."

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie, abgesehen von einzelnen Erklärungen. Erin staunte über die Eulen und unkoordinierten Memos, die nicht so wirklich ihre Flugbahn kontrollieren konnten. „Die Memos befinden sich derzeit in einer Beta-Phase, die Eulen machen einfach zu viel Mist. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich so weit unter der Erde gar nicht wohl fühlen. Allerdings bekommen die Memos noch nicht so viel Zuspruch als dass wir sie bis zum Ende des Jahres durchsetzen könnten. Sie verfliegen sich leider einfach zu oft." Als daraufhin eine der Eulen nach einem Memo schnappte, zog Aiden den Memo aus dem Schnabel des Waldkauzes und fügte hinzu: „Und wie man unschwer erkennen kann, mögen die Eulen die Memos gar nicht."

Im ersten Stock angekommen führte Aiden sie durch den Korridor, bis sie fast ganz am Ende zu einem Büro ankamen, das nur von einem Zauberer besetzt war. Aiden klopfte leicht an die geöffnete Tür. „Emil", grüßte er und schüttelte dessen Hand, als Emil aufstand und mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn zukam.

„Emil, das ist Erin Voighn, das Mädchen, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Erin, das ist Emil Stiegs, er wird deine Daten aufnehmen."

„Hallo", sagte Erin und schüttelte ihm ebenfalls die Hand.

„Dann kommt mal rein", sagte Emil und wies auf die freien Plätze. Aiden und Erin setzten sich, während Erin sofort auf die Kante des Stuhls rutschte und auf ihren Fußballen hin und her wippte. Sie war leicht nervös. Auch wenn Aiden ihr erklärt hatte, dass Emil Stiegs zuverlässig war und auch, dass sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Aber Erin war nicht der Typ, der sofort vertraute und vor allem dann nicht, wenn Vertrauen tödlich sein konnte.

„Gut, packen wir es an", sagte Emil und holte ein Formular und eine Feder hervor.

„Keine Sorge", wandte er sich an Erin, deren Nervosität ihm nicht entgangen war. „Das ist nur eine Formalität. Ich werde dich einzelne Daten abfragen. Für mich zählt am Ende nur das, was auf dem Formular steht. Fangen wir an.

Vor- und Nachname, wenn vorhanden auch der Zweitname?"

„Erin Liane Voighn. Aber", sie wandte sich an Aiden, „fällt das nicht auf? Immerhin hat meine Mutter erst vor drei Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht. Und wenn die Millers mein Vormund sind und ich nicht deren Nachname trage?"

„Hmm." Aiden schien zu überlegen. „Trag ihn mit ein", wandte er sich an Emil und wendete sich dann Erin zu: „Da können wir jetzt großartig nichts mehr dran ändern, du bist bereits als Erin Voighn in Hogwarts eingeführt worden, eine Namensänderung würde nur zu unnötigen Fragen und zu Aufmerksamkeit führen. Bei der Vormundschaft sagst du die Wahrheit: sie sind wirklich nur dein Vormund und nicht deine Eltern."

„Das bringt uns genau dahin", unterbrach Emil an dieser Stelle und schaute die beiden fragend an.

„Tot", antwortete Aiden. „Die Millers sind entfernte Verwandte, die sich als einzige dazu bereit erklärt haben, die Vormundschaft von Erin zu übernehmen, damit diese nicht in die Zugehörigkeit des Ministeriums fällt."

„Aber was ist mit dem Zweitname?", kam Erin darauf zurück. „Voighn ist schon selten genug, aber mit dem Vornamen meiner Mum …"

„Es ist immer gut einen Zweitnamen zu haben, wer weiß, wozu er noch nützlich ist. Du musst ihn ja niemanden auf die Stirn binden", zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich mich über Liane Voighn informiert habe. Sie ist nicht auffällig. Keine besondere Ausbildung, kein Mitglied im Orden und auch nicht der Typ für Voldemort."

Emil zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber nur weil ich über diese Aktivitäten Bescheid weiß, stimmt ihr doch sicher mit mir überein, dass nicht das die ganze Abteilung darüber Wissen erlangen muss, oder? Ein bisschen weniger Transparenz wäre angebracht."

„Machen wir weiter", stimmte Aiden zu.

Emil nickte und zückte wieder seine Feder. „Geburtsdatum und -ort?

„Sutton", antwortete Erin, „16. Oktober."

„1959", fügte Aiden hinzu. Auf Erins Blick hin sagte er nur: „Ist alles mit Dumbledore abgeklärt."

„Abstammung der Eltern?"

„Vater Muggel, Mutter Hexe."

„Und Vormund sind –"

„Marion und Sasha Miller." Hier mischte Aiden sich wieder ein. „Hexe und Zauberer, beide Halbblut." Die Feder kratzte über das Pergament, als Emil die Eintragungen vornahm.

„Geschwister?"

„Keine", flüsterte Erin mit einem Kloß im Hals.

„Wohnort?"

„71 Holland Avenue, Sutton", sagte Aiden.

"Gut, gut", murmelte Emil vor sich her. „Dann brauch ich nur noch ein Foto von dir und Daten wie Körpergröße, Augenfarbe, Haarfarbe."

„Ich hab noch ein Passfoto in meinem Portemonnaie", beeilte Erin sich zu sagen und begann in ihrer Tasche danach zu wühlen.

„Portemonnaie?", hakte Aiden ungläubig nach.

„Ich mag die Muggelvariante", gab Erin zu und wurde rot. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihr Portemonnaie gefunden und zog ein Passfoto aus dem Inneren, das sie Emil reichte, der es an das Formular heftete. Sie gab ihm die restlichen Daten, dann waren sie fertig. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten Aiden und Erin sich von Emil.

„Danke, Emil", sagte Aiden und reichte ihm die Hand zum Abschied.

Auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle schaute Aiden auf seine Uhr. „Es ist schon spät, du solltest zurück nach Hogwarts flohen."

„Aiden? Ist es nicht möglich, dass du mir ein paar Sachen erklären kannst? Bitte?"

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Ich schicke Professor McGonagall eine Nachricht", sagte er schließlich. Erin lächelte zaghaft.

Es war schon sehr spät, beinahe Mitternacht, als Erin nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Sie war froh gewesen, dass Professor McGonagall noch wach gewesen war, vielleicht auch, weil sie auf Erins Rückkehr gewartet hatte. Mit einer kleinen Pergamentrolle, die ihr die Erlaubnis gab sich nach der Sperrstunde noch in den Korridoren zu befinden, verließ Erin das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin und machte sich gedankenverloren auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Heute war eine Menge passiert und auch die Informationen, die Aiden ihr im Nachhinein noch geben konnte, beschäftigten sie.

„Wo warst du?"

Erin gab einen leisen Schrei von sich, als plötzlich Sirius Black vor ihr stand.

„Keine Ahnung, ob dir das schon mal jemand gesagt hat, aber du bist verdammt nervig!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Musst du überall auftauchen, wo ich bin?"

„Tu ich gar nicht", sagte Sirius leicht beleidigt. „Es ist nach der Sperrzeit und du spazierst hier munter durch die Gänge!"

„Mit einer Erlaubnis", sagte Erin zuckersüß. „Und du?" Sie zog bedeutungsvoll ihre Augenbraue hoch und nickte zu dem Sandwich in Sirius' Hand hinüber. „Ein kleines nächtliches Hungergefühl? Soweit ich weiß gibt es dafür keine Berechtigungen sich während der Sperrzeit außerhalb des Bettes zu befinden. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, _ich_ würde meine nun gerne nutzen, um unbeschadet in meinen Schlafsaal zu kommen!"

Erin machte einen Bogen um Sirius, um an ihm vorbei zu gehen, als sie beinahe in die nächste Person reinrannte.

Severus Snape. Er _musste_ es sein. Die Hakennase, das schmierige längere Haar und Sirius, der im selben Moment „Schnieffelus" zischte. Erin bemerkte das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf seinem Umhang und ihre Finger griffen in ihre Rocktasche, aus der sie die Pergamentrolle von Professor McGonagall herauszog. Sie reichte sie Snape, der schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um sie zur Rede zu stellen, was sie hier tat.

„Ich habe eine Erlaubnis", erklärte sie. Severus nahm das Schreiben entgegen, warf einen Blick darauf und gab die Rolle an sie zurück. Noch in dieser Bewegung schoss sein Blick zu Sirius rüber, seine Augen wurden, wenn das denn noch ging, dunkler und verengten sich. „Black", zischte er. „Du hast hier nichts mehr zu suchen!"

„Du auch nicht, Schnieffelus", knurrte Sirius und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich Vertrauensschüler. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für unerlaubtes Herumstreunen", höhnte Snape.

„DU", fauchte Sirius, zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte zu einem Zauber ansetzen. Doch Erin sprang zurück an seine Seite und zog seine Zauberstabhand runter. „Wir gehen. _Jetzt_."

Sie zog ihn mit sich, während sie ihm in derselben Bewegung den Zauberstab entwendete. „Den behalt ich bis wir im Gemeinschaftsraum sind", fauchte sie.

Sirius eilte hinter ihr her. Da er nicht daran zweifelte, dass Erin ihm tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab erst im Gemeinschaftsraum wiedergeben würde, wandte er sich einem anderen Thema zu. „Also, wo warst du? Wir haben fast Mitternacht!" Im Gehen biss er ein großes Stück von seinem Sandwich ab. Erin warf ihm einen angeekelten Blick über die Schulter zu. „Dafür, dass du ein Mädchenschwarm sein sollst, hast du ziemlich mickrige Manieren", gab Erin kühl zurück und ignorierte seine Frage. Sirius schluckte, bevor er antwortete. „Ich sehe, mein Ruf eilt mir voraus."

„Nein. Ich habe nur gute Informanten."

„Evans", stöhnte Sirius. „Manchmal glaube ich, die hat 'nen Stock verschluckt. Leben und leben lassen."

Erin ignorierte das. Inzwischen waren sie bei ihrem Stechschritt vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame angekommen. „Zitronenbonbon", sagte sie und die fette Dame, die schläfrig blinzelte, setzte zu einer Schimpftirade an. Erin und Sirius ignorierten sie weitestgehend und die fette Dame schwang mit ihrem Porträt nach vorne.

„Nun?", forderte Sirius noch einmal, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum standen.

„Gute Nacht, Black", wünschte Erin und warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu, den er gekonnt auffing. Dann eilte sie zu den Treppen, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führten. Als sie schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war, grübelte er darüber nach, was ihm die ganze Zeit komisch vorgekommen war. Nachdenklich erklomm er die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal, in dem bereits seine Freunde am Schlafen waren. Und erst als er im Bett war, fiel ihm ein, was ihn gestört hat.

_Sie kannte den Weg …_

Doch da war er schon fast am Schlafen und hatte es bereits wieder vergessen, als er von Remus mit einem Schwall Wasser geweckt wurde.

Am nächsten Morgen beeilte Erin sich, um vor Lily und Robyn fertig zu sein und stürmte die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Erleichtert, dort nur Erstklässler vorzufinden, kletterte sie durch das Porträtloch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort zeigte sich an diesem Morgen der Himmel in einem sanften Blau mit rosa Streifen. Es schien ein schöner Tag zu werden. Sie suchte sich einen Platz am Gryffindortisch und zog das Zaubertränkebuch aus ihrer Tasche und deponierte es gegen einen Krug mit Kürbissaft. Nachdem sie sich ihr Toast fertig geschmiert hatte, begann sie in dem Buch zu blättern. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie solche Probleme mit Zaubertränke haben würde. Oft hatte sie gedacht, es wäre wie Kochen. Doch das war es irgendwie nicht, wenn man die Ergebnisse ihrer Tränke sah, die nie so wurden, wie sie es sollten. Sie wusste natürlich, dass dies größtenteils daran lag, dass ihr Hintergrundwissen teilweise so löchrig wie ein Schweizer Käse war, aber das tat es teilweise auch bei den anderen. Und denen gelang trotz ihres Halbwissens ihre Tränke. Sie seufzte schwer und stopfte das Buch zurück in ihre Tasche, als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatte. Anschließend blickte sie auf und bemerkte, dass sich die Große Halle schon zusehends gefüllt hatte. Über ihre Grübeleien und dem Lernen hatte sie sogar den Geräuschpegel nicht wahrgenommen, der mittlerweile enorm war. Sie blickte den Gryffindortisch auf und ab. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war eine erneute Begegnung mit Sirius, Lily oder Robyn. Die Mädchen wollten sicher nur freundlich sein, aber für Erin würde in einer Zeit sein, in die sie nicht gehörte, niemals einfach sein, wenn sie nicht das sein durfte, was sie ausmachte.

Sirius dagegen war nur sehr, sehr neugierig und verdammt nervig. Erin war klar, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall meiden musste - was schwierig werden könnte, wo sie fast alle Unterrichtsstunden gemeinsam hatten, so wie sie es mitbekommen hatte. Die Gryffindor wurde in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen als Professor McGonagall neben ihr auftauchte. „Miss Voighn?"

Erin schulterte ihre Tasche und stand auf. „Ja?"

„Ich habe mit Professor Slughorn gesprochen, Ihrem Lehrer in Zaubertränke. Er wird Ihnen einen Nachhilfelehrer für Ihre Nachprüfung besorgen. Diese ist auf Donnerstag, den 30. September angesetzt. Ich will hören, dass Sie sich tatkräftig für ein gutes Ergebnis einsetzen. Oh, keine Sorge", setzte sie hinzu, als sie Erins Gesicht sah, „wenn Sie sich anstrengend und fleißig lernen, schaffen Sie das schon."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte Erin, als sie Professor McGonagall hinterher sah.

Erin befand sich vor allen anderen in den Kerkern. Um weiter in ihren Zaubertränkebuch zu lesen, hatte sie sich auf dem Boden niedergelassen und saß dort im Schneidersitz, das Buch auf den Knien. Mit ihrem Zauberstab markierte sie relevante Stellen und schaute erst auf, als sich der Korridor unter lautem Getrampel füllte. Hastig rappelte sie sich auf und klemmte sich das Buch unter ihren Arm, während sie mit dem anderen ihren Umhang abklopfte.

Sie hatte Glück und Professor Slughorn erschien fast zeitgleich mit der Masse an Schülern und schob sich durch sie hindurch, bis er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer erreichte.

Erin war erstaunt, wie wenig sich der Mensch veränderte, wenn er die Vierzig/Fünfzig überschritten hatte. Um weiter den Abstand zu den anderen zu halten, setzte Erin sich an den vordersten Tisch. Dass sie sich damit praktisch auf dem Präsentierteller befand war ihr in dem Moment egal. „Ah, Sie müssen Miss Voighn sein", strahlte Professor Slughorn. „Darf ich fragen, ob Sie mit Liane Voighn verwandt sind? Eine ausgezeichnete Pflanzenkennerin!"  
„Nein, Sir. Nicht, dass ich wüsste", log Erin und senkte ihren Kopf.

„Schade, schade", seufzte Professor Slughorn, wandte sich aber sogleich an die gesamte Klasse. „Schön, dass Sie wieder alle da sind. Heute brauen wir den Trank der lebenden Toten, ich bin gespannt, was Sie alles über die Ferien behalten haben! Die Brauanweisungen finden Sie in Ihrem Buch. Sie besitzen die Ausgabe auch, Miss Voighn?" Kurz hob Erin ihr Buch an, sodass der Professor den Umschlag sehen konnte und Slughorn nickte zufrieden.

„Nun denn, ich freue mich auf Ihre Ergebnisse."

Gegen Ende der Stunde war der Raum von Rauchschwaden durchzogen und die Schüler standen mit erhitzten Gesichtern vor ihren Kesseln. Lily Evans und Severus Snape hatten bereits Proben ihrer Herstellungen abgegeben und wurden lautstark von Professor Slughorn mit Lob überschüttet. Kurz danach gaben auch James Potter und Sirius Black ihre Proben ab. Spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt als Professor Slughorn über den Rand ihres Kessels lugte und sein Gesicht verzog, wusste Erin, dass sie verschissen hatte – mal wieder.

„Als Professor McGonagall mir sagte, Sie bräuchten einen Nachhilfelehrer, hab ich nicht gewusst, wie nötig es _wirklich_ sein würde", seufzte er. „Gut, dass ich Mr. Snape für sie ausgewählt habe. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Schüler." Offenbar hatte Lily das Gespräch mitbekommen. Sie tauchte neben Professor Slughorn auf und protestierte: „Aber das kann ich doch auch machen, wir sind schließlich zusammen in einem Haus."

„Miss Evans, so sehr ich auch Ihr Engagement schätze", Professor Slughorn strahlte sie an, „möchte ich, dass Mr. Snape sich Miss Voighn annimmt. Sie haben schon sehr viele Nachhilfeschüler, und wir wollen Sie doch nicht überfordern." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, während Sirius hinter Slughorns Rücken Würgbewegungen imitierte. Erin verzog das Gesicht. Genau wie bei allen anderen Schülern in ihrer Zeit war es nicht besonders förderlich, dass Snape den Unterricht leitete. Jede Nachhilfestunde, die sie schon in ihrer Zeit nahm, brachte nichts, solange Snape den Unterricht führte. Und in dem Jahr, als Snape Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen hatte und Slughorn zurückgekommen war, war es schon zu spät gewesen, die Grundkenntnisse fehlten ihr so oder so. Jetzt Nachhilfe von Snape als Teenager zu bekommen … Erin zweifelte daran, ob es das besser machen würde.

Wie immer war Sirius einer der Ersten beim Mitttagessen. Erstaunlicherweise konnte ihm nichts den Magen verderben, eine Sache, um die er von seinen Freunden gleichermaßen beneidet wie auch aufgezogen wurde. So auch heute, nichts schien wichtiger zu sein als der Auflauf, den es zum Mittag gab. Erst noch völlig vertieft in die Tätigkeit das Essen in sich reinschaufeln, stoppte er plötzlich.

„Sie kennt Schnieffelus." Die Hand, die seine Gabel hielt, hing unbeweglich in der Luft, sein Blick fixierte Erin, die ein paar Plätze weiter saß und in den _Tagespropheten_ vertieft war. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius ließ sie sich nicht vom Essen abhalten.

„Und das weißt du – woher?", fragte Remus, nachdem der Angesprochene – James – ebenfalls eine Schülerin fixierte und mitnichten auf Sirius reagierte.

„Ich weiß es. Das reicht."

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum versuchte Sirius Remus seinen Instinkt zu erklären. „Hast du denn nicht ihr Gesicht gesehen als Slugi ihr gesagt hat, wer ihr Nachhilfelehrer sein soll?"

„Sirius, er ist ein Slytherin, kein Gryffindor ist davon begeistert, wenn er zwangsweise mit einem Slytherin zusammenarbeiten soll."

„Aber Erin ist noch nicht lange eine Gryffindor. Das Schuljahr ist gerade mal zwei Tage alt und bis auf das Zusammentreffen letzter Nacht ist sie ihm noch gar nicht begegnet. Aber diese Abscheu auf ihrem Gesicht! Als wenn sie ganz entschieden etwas gegen ihn hätte."

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken", sagte Remus. „Lass lieber das arme Mädchen in Ruhe, sie wird es schwer genug haben sich hier einzugewöhnen."

„Und es stimmt trotzdem etwas nicht", murmelte Sirius, während er hinter Remus durch das Porträtloch kletterte.


	8. 7 Kapitel: Einleben

**Siebtes Kapitel**

_Einleben_

„_Aber vielleicht geschehen schlimme Dinge ja auch deshalb, damit wir uns daran erinnern, wie das Gute aussehen sollte."_

JODI PICOULT, 19 Minuten

Den September über passierte nicht viel. Erin hielt sich an ihr Vorhaben und ging sowohl den Rumtreibern als auch Lily und Robyn aus dem Weg. Für sie war es paradox genug, dass sie mit den Eltern von Harry Potter zusammen zur Schule ging und sie hoffte für alle Beteiligten, dass es bald eine Lösung dafür geben würde. Sie fand sich selbst schon mehr als nervig, wenn sie beinahe täglich Dumbledores Büro aufsuchte, der garantiert besseres zu tun hatte als ihr immer wieder sagen zu müssen, dass es nichts Neues gab.

So begann sie ihre Besuche bei dem Schulleiter zu reduzieren und erhöhte stattdessen ihre Anwesenheit in der Bibliothek. Das brachte ihr nicht nur Pluspunkte bei den Lehrern ein, da sie ihre Hausaufgaben nun pünktlicher und korrekter abgab, als sie es jemals in der Zukunft getan hatte, sondern verschaffte ihr auch den Vorteil, zumindest den Rumtreibern aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Und auch Lily, wenn sie es geschickt anstellte und eine nicht einsehbare Arbeitsecke benutzte. Wenn Erin nicht lernte, suchte sie nach Büchern, die ihr bei ihrer Situation weiterhelfen könnten oder versuchte sich allgemein über Zeitreisen zu informieren.

Auch an diesem Abend verbrachte sie ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek. In drei Tagen würde ihre Zaubertrankprüfung stattfinden und ausnahmsweise häufte sich nur Literatur zu Pflanzenkunde und Zaubertränke auf ihrem Tisch.

Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor Erins Augen und sie legte ihren Kopf auf das geöffnete Buch, mit dem sie gerade arbeitete. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon in der Bibliothek war, aber den Buchstapeln nach, die durch die Gänge schwebten und sich in die Regale einsortierten, musste es kurz vor Schließung der Bibliothek sein. Sie hob ihren Kopf und ihr Blick wanderte rüber zu einem der kleinen Wegweiser, die an den Regalen befestigt waren. „Verbotene Abteilung" stand darauf.

Bisher hatte sie es vermieden, sich mit dieser Art von Büchern zu beschäftigen, wenn sie über Zeitreisen recherchierte. Andererseits hatte sie auch nicht das Gefühl, dass sie mit den Büchern, die allen zugänglich waren, großartig weiterkommen würde.

Erin seufzte und stand schwerfällig auf. Sie räumte die Bücher zusammen und sortierte vorab, welche sie ausleihen wollte und welche nicht.

Dann trug sie den Stapel nach vorne zu Madame Pince, während der, den sie nicht brauchte, neben ihr her schwebte.

Der schwebende Stapel landete neben Madame Pince und die strenge Dame trug Erins Daten in die Bücher ein, die sie mitnehmen wollte. Erst dann entließ sie das Mädchen.

Erin unternahm gar nicht erst den Versuch die Bücher in ihre Umhängetasche stopfen zu wollen, stattdessen wendete sie erneut den Schwebezauber an, damit die Bücher neben ihr her flogen, während sie dafür ihre Tasche umschichtete und Pergamentrollen und Federn verstaute.

„Du da!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihr, als sie gerade um die Ecke bog. Überrascht fuhr Erin herum und stand einem Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin gegenüber. „In den Korridoren wird nicht gezaubert", knurrte er sie an und mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes stürzten ihre Bücher zu Boden.

Fassungslos starrte Erin auf die Bücher, bevor sie dann ihren Kopf hob und den Vertrauensschüler anfauchte: „Und was glaubst du hast _du_ gerade getan, wenn nicht gezaubert?!"

„So hast du nicht mit mir zu reden", grollte dieser. „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

Erin riss ihren Mund für eine Widerrede auf, als jemand ihr von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Lass gut sein." Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder und begnügte sich damit, den Slytherin vor ihr anzufunkeln, der nur hämisch grinste und davonging.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", sagte die Person und hockte sich vor Erin auf den Boden, um ihre Bücher aufzuheben. Sie hockte sich ebenfalls hin und sammelte einige der Bücher auf, bevor sie aufstand, um sich die restlichen von dem Jungen geben zu lassen. „Ich bin übrigens Jonathan. Jonathan Adams, stellte er sich vor. „Und du bist die Neue?"

„Ich bevorzuge Erin", murrte sie und versuchte mit der Menge an Büchern zurechtzukommen. „Aber schön, dass mein Name so einprägsam ist."

Jonathan lächelte. „Keine Sorge, ich denke, das kann ich mir für die Zukunft merken", sagte er vergnügt. „Kommst du klar?"

„Natürlich. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen. Man sieht sich", verabschiedete sie sich brüsk, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und machte sie auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Jonathan an Ort und Stelle dastehend lassen.

Am nächsten Tag rannte Erin durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, als sie die Treppen zu den Kerkern herunterraste und vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke durch die Tür stolperte.

„Du bist zu spät!", fuhr Snape Erin an. Zusätzlich blieb sie mit dem Träger ihrer Tasche an der Kerkertür hängen und ihre schwere Tasche rutschte ihr runter. Sie fiel auf den Boden und der Inhalt breitete sich vor ihren Füßen aus. Ein Apfel, den sie sich vom Mittagessen eingesteckt hatte, kullerte durch den Raum und blieb vor Snapes Füßen liegen. Erin, die mittlerweile auf dem Boden herumkrabbelte, um ihre Sachen einzusammeln, blicke auf und entdeckte den Apfel. Snape bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Er putzte ihn an seinem Umhang ab und biss rein.

„Charmant, Voighn", kommentierte er trocken.

„Ups", sagte sie und machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht.

„Können wir endlich? Ich habe in der Regel besseres zu tun, als kleinen Gryffindorgören Zaubertranknachhilfe zu geben, besonders dann, wenn sie sich so verspäten."

„Und deine Bissigkeit leidet auch drunter", erwiderte Erin und kam wieder auf die Beine. Sie legte ihre Tasche auf einem der leeren Tische ab und stellte sich zu Snape, der bereits einen Kessel aufgebaut hatte.

„Was machen wir heute?"

„Schrumpflösung", antwortete Snape knapp.

„Na schön", murmelte Erin und band ihre langen Haare zusammen.

„Erklär es mir erst", befahl Snape. „Professor Slughorn hat angedeutet, dass die Herstellung abgefragt werden könnte. Danach kannst du den Trank brauen. Und diesmal bitte ohne alles in Brand zu stecken."

Erin kicherte. „Sei nicht so grimmig, Snape", neckte sie ihn. „Lachen schadet nicht."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", entgegnete er finster. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Snape sich ausnahmsweise als Versuchskaninchen für einen von Erins Tränken angeboten und stand am Ende mit blonden Locken da. Erin musste so lachen, dass die Tränen ihr übers Gesicht liefen und sie Bauchschmerzen bekam.

Sie hatte zuerst gedacht, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte: Zaubertranknachhilfe, und dann auch noch mit Severus Snape. Mal abgesehen davon einundzwanzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit festzustecken, natürlich.

Und doch war es ganz anders geworden. Am Anfang verhielt Snape sich fast neutral – jedoch nur fast. Sie spürte schon die leichte Abneigung, die er gegen sie hatte, weil sie eine Gryffindor war. Zuerst verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber genauso, immerhin kannte sie ihn nur als den hasserfüllten Lehrer, der seine Schüler quälte. Aber dafür konnte ja der junge Severus Snape nichts und bald vergaß sie auch fast ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber, als sie die tiefe Verzweiflung über ihre mickrigen Kenntnisse in dem Fach überfiel. Je größer diese wurde, umso zugänglicher wurde Snape und half ihr mit Tipps und Tricks weiter, ging mit ihr alles von vorne durch und beschimpfte sie nicht mehr.

Jetzt waren fast vier Wochen vergangen und Erin konnte es kaum glauben, aber sie und Snape waren so etwas wie lockere Bekannte geworden, die sich nicht völlig ignorierten, aber auch nicht mehr beschimpften. Auch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

Erin hatte noch ein paar Tage bis zu ihrer Nachprüfung und jedes Mal an jedem einzelnen Tag der vergangen Woche hatte Snape sie in den Kerker geschleift, sobald er sie irgendwo sah. Ihr konnte das nur recht sein. Es half ihr für ihre Prüfungen und sie konnte auf unkomplizierte Art und Weise ihren Hausgenossen entgehen. Es war sogar das Undenkliche passiert: Erin begriff Zusammenhänge und Zusammensetzungen, die sie bei dem älteren Snape niemals verstanden hätte. Oft dachte sie, dass Snape einen wirklich guten Lehrer abgeben würde, wenn er nicht so wäre, wie er zwei Jahrzehnte später sein würde. Und sie fragte sich, was ihn zu dem Menschen gemacht hat, der er sein würde. Was ihn dazu bewogen hatte sich den Todesser anzuschließen.

Drei Tage später saß Erin morgens in der Großen Halle und schüttete mehr Zucker auf ihren Haferschleim als nötig gewesen wäre. Ab und zu wanderte ihr Blick hoch zum Himmel, der ganz und gar ihre Stimmung wiedergab: dunkel, wolkenverhangen und grau. Ihre Laune verschlechterte sich noch zusätzlich als sie Professor McGonagall auf sich zukommen sah.

„Miss Voighn", begrüßte diese sie. „Professor Slughorn erwartet Sie um neun Uhr im Kerker, seien Sie pünktlich!"

Nachdem Professor McGonagall wieder gegangen war, holte Erin ihr Zaubertränkebuch hervor.

„Du solltest das nicht tun."

Erin drehte sich um und erblickte Severus Snape, der hinter ihr auf dem Boden hockte und so tat, als binde er sich seinen Schuh neu.

„Was?"

„Das." Er nickte zu dem Buch hin. „Du kannst das alles, du machst dich selbst nur verrückt, wenn du jetzt weiterlernst. Außerdem behältst du jetzt eh nichts mehr."

„Ja. Ja, ich weiß. Aber wenn ich nichts tue, werde ich noch wahnsinnig", gab sie zu.

„Dann geh eine Runde um den See und versuch nicht dran zu denken. Ich muss jetzt in den Unterricht. Viel Glück", wünschte er und stand auf. Erin sah ihm nach, wie er die Große Halle verließ und aus ihrer Sicht verschwand.

Dann langte sie kurzentschlossen nach ihre Tasche, packte das Buch wieder ein und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Vielleicht brauchte sie wirklich nur etwas frische Luft. Schaden würde es ihr zumindest nicht.

„Glückwunsch, Voighn!" Erin traf ein Schlag auf dem Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius Black. „Ich hab gehört, du hast deine Nachprüfung bestanden?"

„Nicht, dass es dich was anginge, aber ja, Black", gab sie kühl zurück. „Wenn du mich jetzt bitte durchlassen würdest …" Sie ging an ihm vorbei. Als sie sich zu Sirius umgedreht hatte, hatte sie ein paar Meter weiter Snape entdeckt, der ihr einen versteckten Hinweis gab, ihm zu folgen. Ohne weiter auf Sirius zu achten, ging sie hinter Snape her, der um die Ecke verschwunden war. Als sie ebenfalls um die Ecke bog, war er nicht zu sehen, doch eine Tür, die zu einem der leeren Klassenzimmer führte, die nicht mehr benutzt wurden, war angelehnt. Erin warf einen Blick zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr niemand folgte. Dann hastete sie zu der Tür, schlich hindurch und schloss sie.

„Und?", fragte er sie. „Wie lief es?"

„Bestanden", grinste sie. „Ich habe ein ‚Erwartung übertroffen' und darf jetzt offiziell an Professor Slughorns Unterricht teilnehmen."

„Was kam dran?", wollte er wissen.

„Du hattest Recht mit der Beschreibung der Herstellung der Schrumpflösung", erzählte Erin. „Ich musste auch noch ein paar Sachen bestimmen und was sie bewirken. Und den Trank der lebenden Toten brauen. Es lief echt gut und ich habe einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Das ist mir vorher noch nie passiert! Danke, Severus, wirklich!" Sie strahlte ihn an. Erin hatte das Gefühl als könne sie die ganze Welt umarmen. „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, später zu unterrichten?", fragte sie interessiert. Nur zu gern wollte sie wissen, ob der heutige Snape schon mal an so etwas dachte.

„Naja … ja", gab er zu und ein Hauch Rosa breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.

„Du solltest ernsthaft darüber nachdenken", sagte sie und meinte es in diesem Moment auch so.

Noch während Erin den Gedanken genoss, die Prüfung in Zaubertränke überstanden zu haben, überlagerte ein anderer Gedanke ihren Kopf und ließ sie grübeln.

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie neue Schreibmaterialen brauchte und auch ihre mitgebrachten Bücher hatte sie schon längst durchgelesen.

Für Erin war klar, dass sie nicht nur eine neue Beschäftigung brauchte, sondern auch etwas, was ihr helfen könnte. Sie brauchte etwas, was sie von ihren Gedanken rund um ihre Familie ablenkte und sie öfters aus der Schule rausbrachte. Niemals wäre sie in ihrer Gegenwart auf die Idee gekommen dies auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Sie würde auf jeden Fall Professor Dumbledore darauf ansprechen. Dafür legte sie sich hilfreiche Argumente zurecht, dennoch war sie mehr als nur nervös, als sie schlussendlich vor dem Wasserspeiern auf und ab ging, die den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachten.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, als diese sich bewegten und Professor Flitwick erschien. „Miss Voighn, was tun Sie hier?", fragte er sie erstaunt.

„Ich – ich wollte zu Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Ja, was stehen Sie dann hier rum? Rauf mit Ihnen!"

Erin gab sich einen Ruck und betrat die Treppe, die sich sofort nach oben bewegte und sie nach oben brachte. Mal wieder.

Die schimmernde Eichentür mit dem Geier als Griff war verschlossene und Erin hob die Hand, um zu klopfen. Einige Sekunden schwebte ihre Hand in der Luft, bis sie sich dazu zwang, sie auf das Holz niedersausen zu lassen und zweimal klopfte. Wie von Zauberhand ging die Tür auf und Erin trat ein.

„Ah, Miss Voighn", strahlte Professor Dumbledore sie an. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie sich mittlerweile eingelebt? Professor McGonagall ist der Meinung, dass Sie sich ganz gut machen, auch schulisch. Setzen Sie sich!"

Erin, leicht überrumpelt, nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz, während Dumbledore ihr eine Dose rüberreichte. „Ein Zitronenbonbon, Miss Voighn?"

„Ja … Ich … mir geht es gut." Zögernd griff sie in die Dose und nahm sich ein Bonbon. Erin überlegte, wie sie es am besten anging, doch der Schulleiter kam ihr zuvor.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun … ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich … also …", fing sie an zu stottern. „Ich möchte mir einen Nebenjob suchen", platzte sie raus. „Ich will mir meine Sachen selber kaufen und nicht auf den Schulfond angewiesen sein und wegen jeder Kleinigkeit einen Antrag stellen. Und es würde mir die Möglichkeit geben mehr aus der Schule rauszukommen und so weniger mit anderen in Kontakt zu treten."

„Bei einem Nebenjob würden Sie auch mit anderen in Kontakt treten", wies Professor Dumbledore sie lächelnd darauf hin.

„Aber die wissen nicht wer ich bin!"

„Das wissen die Schüler von Hogwarts auch nicht."

„Aber das ist nur ein kleiner Kreis von Leuten, die mich tagtäglich beobachten können und sich fragen, warum ich mitten in den Schuljahren hier aufgetaucht bin. In der Öffentlichkeit achtet niemand auf mich."

„Und es würde sich niemand wundern, wenn Sie ab und zu spurlos aus Hogwarts verschwinden? Damit würde man sie direkt auf Sie stoßen."

„Was die Schüler nicht dauernd vor Augen haben, nehmen sie auch nicht wahr."

„Gut", lächelte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Und was stellen Sie sich da vor?"

„Sie erlauben es?", fragte sie perplex.

„Ich denke darüber nach. Sie müssen Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, am besten nach wie vor bei Professor McGonagall. Reden Sie mit ihr. Immerhin ist dies eine weitere Aufgabe für sie, daher sollte sie auch darüber entscheiden."

„Ich … okay." Erin lächelte erleichtert. „Danke."

Der Oktober rückte an und mit ihm auch das herbstliche Wetter. Erin schätzte die einsamen Spaziergänge um den See, das Rascheln der bunten Blätter unter ihren Schuhen und die Sonne, die die Ländereien von Hogwarts in ein goldenes Licht tauchte. Obwohl die Professoren McGonagall und Slughorn nicht mehr explizit Nachhilfestunden für Erin in Zaubertränke gefordert hatten, behielten Severus und sie diese bei. Immer Freitags, wenn Erin aus Zauberkunst kam, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker und büffelte mit Severus die Eigenschaften von Pflanzen und Zutaten, ging Gesetze durch und ackerte sich mit ihm zusammen durch die Tränke vom ersten Schuljahr an. Erin wurde dadurch nicht superperfekt in Zaubertränke, aber sie hatte weniger Schwierigkeiten und musste weniger neues Zubehör kaufen, wie es in den Jahren zuvor immer der Fall gewesen war.

Die junge Zeitreisende hatte den Tagespropheten abonniert, um nicht nur auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, sondern auch um nach Stellenangebote Ausschau zu halten. Nach einem längeren Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie dies machen durfte, solange sie die Mindestnoten in jedem Fach hielt und sie regelmäßig ihre Hausaufgaben machte. Professor McGonagall hatte der Gryffindor sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ihr die Mindestnote nicht reichen würde. Beim kleinsten Anzeichen einer stetigen Verschlechterung würde sie Erins neuem Privileg einen Riegel vorschieben.

Auch durfte sie nie zu spät nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Nach wie vor würde ihr auch hier der Kamin von Professor McGonagall zur Verfügung stehen. Zudem würde sie nur dienstags und donnerstags arbeiten dürfen, da sie an beiden Tagen jeweils nach dem Mittagessen frei hatte.

Bisher lief die Suche nach einem Job aber eher unzufrieden. Keiner würde eine minderjährige Hexe einstellen und glauben, dass sie die Erlaubnis für einen Nebenjob hätte.

Unabhängig davon hatte Erin sich angewöhnt mindestens einmal die Woche bei Aidan vorbeizuschauen. Selbst wenn er keine neuen Informationen für sie hatte, nicht weiterkam oder einfach von seiner ursprünglichen Arbeit als Unsäglicher beansprucht war, war es schön mit jemandem außerhalb von Hogwarts reden zu können und auch Sachen erwähnen zu können, die sie keinem anderen gegenüber erwähnen durfte. Natürlich hielt sie sich auch bei Aiden zurück und ließ nur so viel verlauten, dass es ihm half. Trotzdem war es eine Erleichterung.

Worauf sie sich dann aber freute, war das erste Hogsmeadeewochende in diesem Schuljahr. Es war wieder das Wochenende, an dem Halloween sein würde und das war meist viel besser als die normalen Wochenenden. Erst ein Besuch im Dorf, und dann das herrliche Festessen im Schloss.

An dem Abend vor Halloween saß Erin wieder in der Bibliothek. Obwohl sie erst so kurze Zeit über Zeitreisen recherchierte hatte sie das Gefühl, als könne sie schon selbst ein Buch darüber schreiben. Sie hatte schon lange keine Lust mehr und bezweifelte, dass sie etwas herausfinden würde, was nicht schon Aiden oder Professor Dumbledore wussten. Kurzentschlossen stand sie auf und packte die Bücher zurück in die Regale. Es war besser sich mit realeren Dingen auseinanderzusetzen. Zum Beispiel mit ihrer Hausaufgabe für Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie hatte zwar noch bis Donnerstag dafür Zeit, aber wer wusste schon, was noch an Hausaufgaben von anderen Lehrern dazukommen würde.

Sie hatte gerade angefangen, als sie einen Luftzug verspürte und keine Sekunde später sich Jonathan Adams neben ihr auf einem Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Hey", sagte er und grinste sie an.

„Hey", gab sie zurück und sah kurz zu ihm hoch. „Was gibt's?"

„Nichts. Du bist viel in der Bibliothek?"  
„Ja, schon. Und?"

„Ich finde, du brauchst eine Ablenkung."

Jetzt hatte er Erins Aufmerksamkeit, die bis dahin dann doch eher ihrem Aufsatz gegolten hatte.

Die junge Gryffindor kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht."

„Das stimmt. Aber wer so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringt, der braucht auf jeden Fall eine."

„Was willst du?"

„Dass du mit mir dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehst."

Erin stutzte. „Was?"

Jonathan grinste sie an. „Also?"

„Aber du kennst mich doch gar nicht!", wiederholte sie, diesmal heftiger als sie eigentlich wollte.

„Vielleicht will ich das ja ändern? Und Hogsmeadee ist schön, du wirst es lieben. Gerade der erste Besuch ist immer der Beste. Danach ist es ein wenig langweilig, wenn man Neues entdecken will."

Erin konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen ihm unter die Nase zu binden, dass sie Hogsmeade mittlerweile wie ihre Westentasche kannte. Und egal, ob es sich hier um ein Date handelte oder nicht, sie hatte keine Lust darauf, einen ganzen Tag die aufgeregte Neue spielen zu müssen.

„Ich hab schon was vor", sagte sie daher ausweichend. Demonstrativ wandte sie sich ihrem angefangen Aufsatz zu.

„Schade", antwortete Jonathan und als Erin, durch seine muntere Stimmlage irritiert, erneut den Kopf hob, schien es als würde es Jonathan nicht im Geringsten stören, dass er gerade einen Korb bekommen hatte. „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal." Er lächelte sie an und stand auf. Während er wegging, stieß er beinahe mit Lily Evans zusammen. Wutentbrannt kam sie in die Bibliothek gestürmt und fing sich sogleich einen Tadel von Madame Pince ein, die der Vertrauensschülerin missmutig nachschaute. Lily, die Jonathan völlig ignoriert hatte, obwohl dieser sie grüßte, erblickte Erin und ging geradewegs auf sie zu. Lautlos stöhnte Erin auf. Hatte man denn hier nie seine Ruhe?

Mit voller Wucht schmiss sich die sonst so ruhige Gryffindor auf den Stuhl, auf dem Jonathan zuvor gesessen hatte.

Durch diese Kontaktaufnahme – an den selben Tisch setzen, wütend Blitze mit den Augen durch die Gegend schleudern, empörtes Schnaufen – fühlte Erin sich verpflichtet, wenigstens nachzufragen. „Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Potter!", knurrte die Angesprochene. „Dieser … dieser … aufgedrehte, arrogante Machoarsch!"

„Oh wow", kommentierte Erin trocken. „Wenn man Robyns Worten Glauben schenken darf, war dein Vokabular bezüglich Potter auch schon mal ausgeprägter." Natürlich erinnerte Erin sich daran. Auf der Hinfahrt im Hogwarts-Express war Robyn es nicht müde geworden die ewigen Wortgefechte zwischen Lily und James in den schillerndsten Farben zu beschreiben. Wobei Lily offenbar die Oberhand bei den Auseinandersetzungen behielt. Was auch nicht weiter schwer war, wenn man bedachte, dass James nie über den Punkt mit dem „Gehst du mit mir aus?" hinauskam. Wenn er überhaupt die Frage noch ausformulieren konnte.

Frustriert legte Lily ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. „Er macht mich einfach nur wahnsinnig", erwiderte sie nur kläglich.

„Und wenn du ihm einfach eine Chance gibst?", schlug Erin vor.

„Eine Chance? Bist du des Wahnsinns? Dann serviert er mich am nächsten Tag ab und ich bin das Gespött der Schule!"

„Lily", erklärte Erin, „du bist nicht der Mittelpunkt des Universums. Vielleicht in dem vom James Potter, aber nicht in dem der Schüler. Gut", wandte sie ein, „sollte James dich wirklich sofort zum Mond schießen, dann wird man ein paar Tage darüber reden. Aber das war's dann schon."

„Du bist wirklich der Meinung, dass ich mit ihm morgen nach Hogsmeade gehen soll?", hakte Lily ungläubig nach. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in den von Erin.

„Nein", korrigierte Erin, „ich finde nur, du solltest ihm eine Chance geben zu beweisen, dass er es ernst meint. Du könntest dich mit ihm anfreunden."

Stumm starrte Lily auf die Tischplatte und schien über den Vorschlag nachzudenken.

Erin wartete ein paar Minuten ab und als von Lily immer noch keine Reaktion eintrat, wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu.

Sie hatte etwa die Hälfte geschafft, als Lily wieder zu sich kam.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", antwortete sie. „Danke."

Dann ging sie.

„Gern geschehen", murmelte Erin und kopfschüttelnd tunkte sie ihre Feder in das Tintenfass.

Als sie an dem Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah sie Lily und James an einem Tisch zusammen ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen.

Lächelnd ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal.

-(1997)-

In einem plötzlich Anfall von Wut, mit dem Gefühl sich nicht länger beherrschen zu können, schleuderte Olivia die Konservendose in das Regal. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf all das. Keine Lust darauf, wie ihr Vater wie ein Gespenst durch das Haus schlich, keine Lust auf den Fraß aus der Dose, der es ihnen erleichterte, nicht so oft vor die Haustür zu müssen. Obwohl es ein abstruser Gedanke war, wünschte Olivia sich an manchen Tagen, sie wäre noch in Hogwarts. Von ihren Freunden hatte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gehört – und wenn sie es tat, dann waren ihre Briefe immer sehr schwammig oder gar so zerfleddert, dass man einfach wusste, dass sie kontrolliert wurden. Aber immerhin _passierte_ da etwas. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Olivia diese Gedanken hatte, schämte sie sich zugleich dafür. Der Tagesprophet war nun völlig unter Kontrolle des übernommenen Ministeriums, daher bekamen sie schon lange keine brauchbaren Informationen mehr. Trotzdem war sie nicht dumm, sie wusste, dass es in Hogwarts kein Spaß mehr war unterrichtet zu werden.

Olivia wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das irgendwo da draußen Harry Potter war und kein Feigling war. Dass er irgendetwas tat, was dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen könnte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es unsinnig war ihre Hoffnung allein auf einen 17-jährigen Jungen zu setzen, doch was blieb ihr Anderes übrig? Zu verzweifeln und keinen Lichtblick zu erträumen?

Über ihr rumste es dumpf und missmutig starrte Olivia an die Kellerdecke. Wenn Ava _schon wieder_ diese dämliche Skulptur umgestoßen hatte, dann würde es diesmal etwas setzen. Nicht von Dad, oh nein, der war viel zu sehr mit seinem Kummer beschäftigt. Ihr war klar, dass sie nicht das Recht hatte, ihre kleine Schwester nieder zu machen oder für etwas auszuschimpfen, was so lächerlich war, dass es nicht wert war, darüber auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren.

Nichts desto trotz hatte Olivia in den letzten Wochen über sich selbst gelernt, dass sie nicht steuern konnte, was sie fühlte. Und nur weil es falsch war, hieß das nicht, dass sie es einfach abstellen konnte. Die Wut kochte wieder in ihr hoch und sie schmiss auch noch die restlichen Konserven in das zur Wand hin offene Regal, die an dem Widerstand abprallten und auf die anderen Lebensmittel fielen.

Sie fühlte sich hilflos. Seit Erin tot war, hatte sich alles verändert. Zum ersten Mal war ihr bewusst geworden, wie wichtig ein einzelnes Familienmitglied in einer Familie sein konnte. Ava war viel stiller geworden, ihre Gestik ruhiger.

Sie trampelte die Treppen hoch und gab der Tür einen so aggressiven Schubs, dass diese gegen die Wand knallte und eine kleine Delle hinterließ.

Erst dann wurde ihr bewusst, wem sie gegenüber stand. Olivia riss ihren Mund auf und wollte schreien. Doch bevor auch nur ein Ton über ihre Lippen kam, traf sie der Zauber und sie sackte leblos sie zu Boden. Die Augen starr und weit aufgerichtet, das Leben ausgehaucht.


	9. 8 Kapitel: Zwischenspiel

**Achtes Kapitel**

_Zwischenspiel_

_Ich kann freilich nicht sagen, ob es besser wird, wenn es anders wird; aber so viel kann ich sagen, es muss anders werden, wenn es gut werden soll._

GEORG CHRISTOPH LICHTENBERG

Ich habe heute meine „Pflegeeltern" kennengelernt. Marion und Sasha sind nette Leute.

Aiden hat erzählt, sie wären auch im Orden des Phönix und ich bat sie, mir mehr davon zu erzählen, doch sie haben andauernd das Thema gewechselt.

Für mich besteht das Problem nicht darin, dass ich sie mögen muss. Aber sollte jemals die Situation auftauchen, dass ich die liebende Pflegetochter spielen muss, dann könnte das schwierig werden. Sie sind nicht der Typ für sorgende Eltern, man sieht ihnen an, dass sie kämpfen wollen.

_Auszug aus Erin Voighns Tagebuch, 31. Oktober 1976_


	10. 9 Kapitel: Albträume

**Neuntes Kapitel**

_Albträume_

„_Natürlich passiert es in deinem Kopf, Harry, aber warum um alles in der Welt sollte das bedeuten, dass es nicht wirklich ist?"_

JOANNE K. ROWLING, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes

-(1997)-

„Erin? Erin!"

Es war Remus, der durch die Tür des Buchladens gestürmt kam, sodass die Tür gegen die Bücherregale knallte. Erin zuckte bei diesem Geräusch zusammen.

„Merlin, Remus!", fauchte sie. „Das ist eine Tür, die man nicht durchbrechen muss."

Sie hatte ruckartig von ihrer Kassenabrechnung aufgesehen und wollte gerade wieder von vorne zu rechnen anfangen, als sie Remus' Gesicht sah. Es war leichenblass, seine Augenringe, die von jeher zu ihm gehörten, wirkten noch intensiver, seine braunen Augen noch größer.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie beunruhigt und ließ ihren Stift sinken.

„Es gab einen Angriff", sagte Remus zögernd. Jetzt, wo er vor ihr stand, wirkte er immer noch entsetzt, aber er schien damit nicht heraus posaunen zu wollen.

Erin wurde ärgerlich. Schuldbewusst registrierte sie, dass ihr dies in letzter Zeit viel zu oft passierte. „Kannst du das vielleicht präzisieren? Es gibt eine Menge Angriffe."

„Es … es handelt sich um eine Familie in Greenwich." Als er sah, dass sie ihn immer noch verständnislos anstarrte, fügte er hinzu: „In der Woodland Terrace."

Bei der Erwähnung des Straßennamens, in der ihr Vater und ihre Schwestern wohnten, stockte Erins Atmung.

„Das Dunkle Mal schwebt über dem Haus", sagte Remus leise. In Erins Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können?

„Ich muss hin", sagte sie leise. Remus setzte zu einer Widerrede an, schloss aber sofort wieder seinen Mund. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht davon abhalten konnte. Das konnte er schon damals bei Lily und James nicht.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte er daher nur. „Es könnte eine Falle sein."

Erin schnappte sich ihren Mantel und disapparierte.

Mit einem Knall tauchte sie an dem Weg auf, der aus dem Maryon Park heraus und direkt auf die Thorntree Road führte. Von dort aus waren es nicht einmal 200 Meter bis zu ihrem Elternhaus, das Dunkle Mal sah sie schon von weitem.

Unheilvoll schwebte es über dem Haus, das grüne Schimmern jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Zögernd schritt sie auf das Haus zu und sah sich kurz um. Als sie glaubte, dass sie unbeobachtet war, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ das Dunkle Mal verschwinden. Seit das Zaubereiministerium von den Todessern übernommen worden war, gab es niemanden mehr, der sich um die Muggelabwehr bei Morden kümmerte.

Als sie an der Haustür angekommen war, die nur angelehnt war, stockte sie. Ihr war unerklärlich, wie sie das hatte vergessen können. Immerhin _wusste_ sie es, wusste es seit zwanzig Jahren. Sie hätte es verhindern können. Hatte geglaubt, dass sie es spüren würde, so wie sie es damals irgendwie gespürt hatte.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck und stieß die Tür zur Gänze auf. Der Flur war dunkel, allein durch die geöffnete Tür fiel Licht und beleuchtete die Dielen. Erin hielt die Luft an, als sie eine leblose Gestalt am Boden erblickte. Die junge Frau lief los und fiel neben ihrer Schwester zu Boden. Erin drehte sie um und blickte in Olivias vor Schreck erstarrtes Gesicht.

„Nein", flüsterte sie und beugte sich über sie. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, dass sie sterben würde und eine andere Sache, wenn es zur Realität wurde.

Und ohne zu wissen, dass Olivia dies einen Monat zuvor bei der vermeintlich toten Erin ebenfalls getan hatte, zeichnete sie unbewusst ein Herz auf Olivias Hand, ehe sie Olivia richtig herumdrehte und mit einem Zauberstab eine Decke herauf beschwor, die sie abdeckte.

Zusammengesunken blieb Erin vor Olivia sitzen. Ihre Gedanken schienen nicht klar zu sein. Wie durch einen Schleier erlebte sie ihre Umgebung, ihr Körper schien von allein zu reagieren, als sie endlich aufstand, den Zauberstab erhob und mit leichten Schritten Richtung Küche ging.

Doch der Raum war leer und Erin ging weiter. Im Wohnzimmer stieß sie auf ihren Vater, er lag in der Mitte des Zimmers und Erin stellte sich vor, wie er von dem Lärm gestört aufstand und hatte nachschauen wollen, um nachzuschauen woher der Radau kam. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie im Türrahmen stehen blieb und auf ihren Vater herabschaute. Sie konnte nicht im Mindesten erahnen, wie er sich gefühlt haben musste, als erst seine Frau und dann seine älteste Tochter die Welt verließen – oder in ihrem Fall, die Zeitebene. Erin lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, hatte nicht die Kraft den Raum zu betreten. Stattdessen beschwor sie auch hier eine Decke hervor und ließ sie über ihren Vater sinken. Mit der anderen Hand wischte sie die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Plötzlich ertönte in dem stillen Haus ein Laut, ein Knarren, das Erin alarmiert herumfahren ließ.

„_Homenum revelio_", flüsterte sie – und tatsächlich. Im oberen Stockwerk befand sich jemand. Jemand, der lebte. Erin unterdrückte ihren Instinkt die Treppe hoch zu rennen, sie musste erst sichergehen, dass es sich nicht um einen Todesser handelte. Aber hätte er nicht schon längst zugeschlagen?

Sie setzte ihren Fuß auf die erste Stufe und begann den Aufstieg. Wie früher zählte sie unbewusst die Stufen und überstieg die 17. Stufe. Oben blieb sie stehen, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben und horchte nach einem erneuten Geräusch. Ein Wimmern war zu hören und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, kam es aus dem Wandschrank, der seinen Platz in dem breiten Flur hatte. Leise schlich sie heran und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes klickte eine der Türen und öffnete sich.

Fassungslos ließ Erin den Zauberstab fallen, klappernd fiel er zu Boden und wie von selbst fingen ihre Hände an zu reden, so als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Ava?!"

-(1976)-

Ruckartig setzte Erin sich in ihrem Bett auf, ihr Atem ging schnell. In den ersten Sekundenlang war sie völlig orientierungslos. Ihr Rücken war feucht geschwitzt, das T-Shirt klebte fest. Sie hörte ein Schluchzen und stellte fest, dass sie es war. Die Hand auf den Mund gepresst, um sie zu unterdrücken, strampelte sie ihre Decke weg und wankte ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Dabei stieß sie den Bücherstapel um, der immer neben Lilys Bett stand und polternd fielen die Bücher durcheinander.

Erin schlug die Tür zu und schloss ab. Dann ließ sie sich mit dem Rücken an der Tür heruntergleiten. Der mit Fliesen ausgelegte Boden war kühl und wirkte ernüchternd.

Was war das? Was hatte sie da geträumt? Es hatte sich so _real_ angefühlt. So, als wenn Olivia tatsächlich … Erin hickste. Eine Träne trat aus ihrem Auge und als sie sie wegwischen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Wangen komplett nass waren. Hastig stand sie auf und trat an eines der Waschbecken. Der zunehmende Halbmond schien durch die Fenster und gab gerade so viel Licht ab, dass Erin sich im Spiegel erkennen konnte, und erschrak. Ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, die Augen groß und viel zu dunkel.

„Erin? Erin, ist alles okay bei dir?" Von außen klopfte Lily gegen die Tür und Erin erstarrte.

„Ja." Sie musste sich räuspern. „Ja, ich musste nur mal. Hab nicht mehr an deine Bücher gedacht."

„Sicher?"

„Wirklich. Geh wieder schlafen."

„Okay." Doch Lily klang nicht überzeugt. Dennoch hörte Erin, wie sie sich wieder von der Tür entfernte. Mit der einen Hand öffnete sie den Wasserhahn und ließ eine kleine Fläche des Beckens volllaufen. Dann schöpfte sie mit beiden Händen das Wasser und spritzte es sich ins Gesicht.

Erst als sie sich sicher war, dass Lily wieder in ihrem Bett lag, schloss Erin die Tür auf und schlich zurück in ihr Bett.

Sie lag noch lange wach.

Es war diese Leere, die ihr Denken und Fühlen beherrschte. Die sie dazu brachte, zu glauben, alles andere wäre sinnlos und vorbei und nichts hätte mehr einen Sinn. Das verwirrte sie nicht nur, sondern machte die junge Gryffindor auch ziellos. Sie hatte doch etwas, für das sie kämpfen konnte, oder nicht? Ihr war nach Heulen zu Mute, doch Erin hielt die Tränen zurück. Grundlos Heulen war nicht ihr Ding und sie würde damit nun garantiert nicht anfangen.

Den folgenden Tag erlebte sie wie durch Watte. Ging nicht auf Sirius ein, ignorierte Severus' Hinweise ihm zu folgen, sperrte sich in der Mädchentoilette ein und kam erst zur Sperrstunde wieder raus.

In der Nacht schlief das Mädchen unruhig. Erin hatte wieder den Traum, den sie auch in der Woche vor Schulbeginn hatte. Eine Gestalt, die ihr auflauerte und den Todesfluch auf sie abfeuerte. Doch diesmal war etwas anderes. Es war nicht ihr zum Schrei geöffneter Mund, und der Zauber traf auch nicht sie. Zielgehaftet schoss er an ihr vorbei und traf eine Person, die wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr stand. _Olivia_. Sie wurde getroffen und sank leblos zu Boden.

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Erin.

Am darauffolgenden Nachmittag hockte die Gryffindor auf einem der Fenstersims im Gemeinschaftsraum. Später wollte sie noch zu Aiden ins Ministerium, der sich, obwohl es ein Samstag war, dort seiner Arbeit widmete. Eigentlich wollte sie heute in Hogwarts bleiben, doch die letzten Tage hatten ihren Entschluss weitläufig geändert.

So nutzte Erin die Zwischenzeit, um an ihrem Schal weiter zu stricken. Bereits im letzten Winter hatte sie damit begonnen, war seitdem aber nicht sonderlich weit gekommen.

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Handlung, dass sie Sirius nicht bemerkte, der sich an sie ran schlich und sie laut fragte: „Was machst du da?"

Erin quietschte auf, ließ die Stricknadeln fallen und begann im gleichen Moment zu fluchen. „Black, du Arsch! Jetzt kann ich wieder von vorne anfangen!"

Müheselig, um ihre Position so wenig wie möglich zu verändern, beugte sie sich nach vorne und versuchte an die Wolle zu gelangen. Sie erwischte einen Faden und zog an diesem das ganze „Kunstwerk" zu ihr hoch.

„Was ist das?", wiederholte Sirius.

„Die Mordwaffe, mit der ich dich umbringen werde", knurrte Erin und versuchte die Knoten aus dem Strick zu lösen. Dabei klapperten die Stricknadeln aneinander.

„Voighn, ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon mal aufgefallen ist – aber du bist hier in Hogwarts." Erin hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, ihr Kopf ruckte zu ihm hoch. Kurzweilig stand ihr Mund offen, bis sie ihn schloss und ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte. „Black", sagte sie, „das ist eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. Sag – wer hat dir diese Erleuchtung gebracht?"

„Was ich meine", fuhr Sirius fort, ohne auf ihren Sarkasmus einzugehen, „du kannst zaubern. Du darfst es sogar. Du musst nicht von Hand stricken, du kannst _zaubern_."

Erin schnaubte. „Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich meine Stricknadeln nicht verhexen _will_?"

„Warum solltest du es nicht wollen, es ist einfacher", gab Sirius nicht auf.

„Kannst du nicht wen anders nerven?", fauchte Erin, schnappte sich Wolle und Stricknadeln und sprang vom Fenstersims runter. „Eine deiner heißgeliebten Flammen zum Beispiel?!"

Kaum dass sie dies ausgesprochen hatte, schluchzte eine Fünftklässlerin auf, und verschwand durchs Porträtloch.

„Ich hab Schluss gemacht", antwortete Sirius schulterzuckend.

„Was für eine Überraschung", spottete Erin und trat ihrerseits den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal an.

Von dort kam sie wenige Minuten später wieder runter, über ihrem Arm hing eine Jacke. Ohne weiter auf Sirius zu achten durchquerte Erin den Gemeinschaftsraum und verließ diesen.

„Wo will sie jetzt schon wieder hin?", fragte Sirius seine Freunde perplex, zu denen er sich wieder gesellt hatte, nachdem Erin in den Mädchenschlafsälen verschwunden war.

-(1997)-

„Remus? Remus!", rief Erin, sobald sie die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte. „Hey, Ava", wandte sie sich an das Mädchen, das still hinter ihr stand. „Geh doch schon mal in die Küche, ja? Ich komm gleich nach." Sie lächelte das Mädchen an. Diese ging zögernd durch die geöffnete Tür und betrat den Raum. Mit den Fingern fuhr sie über die raue Oberfläche des Holztisches und ging drum herum.

Erin gab sich einen Ruck und löste den Blick von ihrer 10-jährigen Schwester, die bisher nicht wusste, wer sie, Erin, eigentlich war. Die ehemalige Gryffindor seufzte und trat auf die erste Stufe der Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte. „Remus?", rief sie wieder und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, als sie weiterhin keine Antwort bekam.

-(1976)-

Erin klopfte an die Bürotür ihrer Hauslehrerin und trat ein, als diese „Herein!" rief.

„Ah, Miss Voighn. Sie sind früh dran", begrüßte die resolute Dame ihre Schülerin.

„Ja, ich bin früher fertig geworden", lächelte Erin.

„Nun gut, Sie wissen ja, was Sie tun müssen." Die Gryffindor nickte, griff nach der Schale mit dem Flohpulver, die auf dem Kaminsims stand und warf eine Handvoll in das offene Feuer. Dann trat sie rein. „Zaubereiministerium!"

Währenddessen hatte Sirius beschlossen, dass er der Küche ruhig einen Besuch abstatten konnte. Um seinen Weg abzukürzen, benutzte er einen der Geheimgänge, die ihn in der Nähe von McGonagalls Büro rausbrachte. In der Regel benutzte er ihn nur in die andere Richtung, doch es war Samstag, es war außerhalb der Sperrzeit und er durfte sich frei im Schloss bewegen. Als er um die Ecke kam, sah er Erin in dem Büro seiner Hauslehrerin verschwinden. Neugierig wartete er ab, ob und wann seine Mitschülerin wieder rauskommen würde. Doch als er dort schon länger stand und sich bald sein Magen meldete, beschloss er, dass die Küche Priorität hatte.

Doch er vergaß nicht, wohin Erin ‚verschwunden' war …

Erin kam wie gewohnt in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums an und begab sich ohne Umwege in die Mysteriumsabteilung, wo sie schon bald an Aidens Tür klopfte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein gestresst wirkender Aiden stand vor ihr. Als er sie sah, trat ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Erin!", sagte er erfreut. „Endlich Abwechslung. Dieses Projekt, an dem ich derzeit arbeite, macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Setz dich doch." Er bot ihr einen Stuhl an und erkundigte sich, ob sie etwas trinken wollte. Nachdem er ihr ein Glas Kürbissaft gereicht hatte, setzte er sich rücklings auf einen Stuhl. Erin hatte den Stuhl ignoriert und ging in Aidens Büro auf und ab. Ihre Finger tippten in einem stetigen Rhythmus an das Glas.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", unterbrach Aiden das Schweigen, das bis auf die wenigen gesprochenen Worte herrschte. „Du wolltest doch heute eigentlich nicht vorbeikommen?"

Erin hob ihren Blick und er traf den des Unsäglichen. „Ich hab … geträumt", sagte sie zögernd.

„Geträumt? Wovon?"

Wieder schwieg Erin, sie schien zu überlegen, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte.

Schließlich holte sie tief Luft, drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um und schnappte sich den zweiten Stuhl. Sie stellte ihn einen halben Meter vor Aiden ab und setzte sich in der derselben Position darauf wie er. Dies geschah innerhalb weniger Sekunden, sodass Aiden erstaunt eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Aiden … glaubst du, wenn in der Zukunft etwas passiert, dass ich es dann spüren kann?"

„Zum Bespiel?"

„Ein Gefühl. Eine Ahnung. Oder … ein Traum."

„Erin, wovon hast du geträumt?"

Die Gryffindor schien sich sichtlich zu winden. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und erzählte ihm von dem Traum, den sie Ende August hatte und auch von der Veränderung, die sie in der letzte Nacht geträumt hatte.

„Aiden? Was, wenn es bedeutet, dass ich nichts mehr habe, für das es sich lohnt zurückzukehren? Der Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen und … und … das Ministerium wurde infiltriert. Was, wenn mein Gefühl mich nicht trügt, und sie tatsächlich … tot sind?"

Aiden schien zu grübeln. Mit seinem rechten Handrücken rubbelte er über sein Kinn. „Ich würde so eine ‚Verbindung' niemals von vornherein für nicht existent erklären", sagte er schließlich. „Und vielleicht stimmt es tatsächlich, was du geträumt hast. Zu mindestens in irgendeiner anderen Form. Aber ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen.

Erin, ich weiß nicht, was ich dir dazu sagen soll. Ich bestreite nicht, dass es Menschen gibt, die hypersensibel sind und auch, dass solche Verbindungen existieren. Besonders, wenn die Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen sehr stark ist."

Erin schwieg dazu. Sie wusste, dass sie und ihre Schwester in den letzten Monaten alles andere als eine enge Beziehung hatten. Die zu Ava war, trotz der Entfernung, immer weitaus stärker gewesen.

Die Gryffindor hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Ava … war sie auch tot?

-(1997)-

„Du bist zurück!" Remus tauchte am oberen Treppenabsatz auf und schien mehr als erleichtert zu sein. Als Erin die letzte Stufe betrat, zog er sie in eine kräftige Umarmung. „Remus", sagte sie und schob ihn von sich. „Es ist wie ein Wunder!"

„Was?" Misstrauisch schaute er auf sie runter.

„Ava! Sie lebt!"

-(1976)-

Erin trat auf den Korridor und schloss die Tür von Professor McGonagalls Büro hinter sich. Sie wünschte, dass das Gespräch mit Aiden sie mehr hätte beruhigen können. Dass er eine Antwort darauf hatte. Und jetzt war sie genauso verwirrt wie vorher.

„Erin?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und seufzte lautlos. „Hallo, Jonathan", sagte sie wenig erfreut und ging weiter.

„Und du bist dir immer noch sicher, dass du mit mir nicht nach Hogsmeade willst?"

„Ganz sicher. Ich hab schon was vor."

„Und was?"

„Das", sagte sie, „geht dich gar nichts an. Wiedersehen Jonathan." Die Gryffindor machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in die Richtung, aus der der Ravenclaw gerade gekommen war.

Am Sonntagvormittag trug Erin sich mit den anderen Schüler zusammen bei Filch aus, der wie eh und je eine grimmige Miene zog. Man konnte sich geradezu vorstellen, wie sich seine Laune im Laufe des Tages immer mehr verschlechtern würde, sobald ihm die Einkäufe der Schüler in den Kopf kommen würden. Erin versuchte sich außer Sichtweite von Jonathan zu halten. Wie es der Zufall wollte waren sie am Morgen gleichzeitig in der Großen Halle eingetroffen und egal wie lange Erin trödelte, und sich sogar einem Gespräch mit Remus widmete, Jonathan brauchte mindestens genauso lange. Selbst als sie gefühlten Ewigkeiten im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war und sich dann erst auf den Weg machte, ging Jonathan mit seinen Freunden vor ihr die Treppen in die Eingangshalle runter. Jetzt hoffte sie, dass er nicht auf sie aufmerksam wurde, aber solange er nicht Ausschau nach ihr hielt, hätte sie sicher eine Chance. So hatte Erin sich ihren Hogsmeadebesuch nicht vorgestellt …

Es ging schon auf den späten Nachmittag zu als Erin Jonathan beobachten konnte, wie er mit seinen Freunden das Dorfgasthaus, den _Drei Besen_, betrat. Das war der Moment, wo sie erleichtert aufatmete und unbesorgt durch das Dorf schlendern konnte. Erin hatte bereits ihre Liste abgearbeitet, wobei sie stetig auf preisgünstige Alternativen geachtet hatte. Noch immer fühlte sie sich mit dem Budget, das ihr Professor Dumbledore zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, nicht wohl. An dem Bekleidungsladen _Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat_ wollte sie vorüber gehen, Klamotten waren das Letzte, an das sie jetzt denken wollte. Doch eine flatternde Bewegung ließ sie innehalten. Wie in Trance hob sie ihre Hand und riss das Blatt Papier ab, das neben der Tür zum Laden hing.

Sie las, was drauf stand, schien kurz zu überlegen und stopfte dann das Blatt Papier in ihre Umhängetasche. Die junge Gryffindor war entschlossen, sobald sie wieder im Schloss war, mit Professor McGonagall zu reden.

Erin fühlte sich wie am Anfang des Schuljahres, als sie nervös im Büro von Professor Dumbledore gesessen hatte. Nur, dass es diesmal das Büro von Professor McGonagall war und es ihre Hauslehrerin war, die sie streng über ihre Brille hinweg betrachtete und ihre Hände auf einem Blatt Papier ruhen ließ. Das Blatt Papier, das einen Ausweg für Erins finanzielle Situation bedeuten könnte.

„Miss Voighn", begann Professor McGonagall, es waren ihre erste Worte, nachdem Erin das Büro betreten hatte und ihrer Lehrerin den Aushang gezeigt hatte. „_Erin_. Warum glauben Sie, dass wir Ihnen _das _erlauben sollten? Als wir Ihnen gestattet haben sich eine Nebenbeschäftigung zu suchen, war die _Winkelgasse_ garantiert nicht gemeint."

Erin versuchte sich das Gespräch, dass sie zuvor mit ihrer Hauslehrerin geführt hatte, in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Naja", begann sie zögerlich, „eigentlich sagten Sie nur, dass Sie mir dieses Privileg sofort entziehen würden, sobald ich deswegen auch nur eine Hausaufgabe nicht machen würde. Von dem Arbeitsort hatten Sie nichts erwähnt." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hoffte, dass sie nun nicht zu weit gegangen war. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass_ irgendwer_ es wagen könnte dieser resoluten und strengen Frau zu widersprechen.

Professor McGonagall starrte sie durchdringend an. Erin kam es wie Minuten vor, wo es eigentlich nur Sekunden waren.

„Nun gut", sagte Professor McGonagall schließlich. „Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore darüber reden. Schreiben Sie diesen Leuten eine Eule. Sagen Sie, wer Sie sind. _Und_ ich werde Sie das erste Mal begleiten und einige Sachen von vornherein klarstellen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja!", rief Erin aus und begann zu grinsen. „Danke, Professor McGonagall!"

„Das war noch kein endgültiges Ja", stoppte diese sie, „und nungehen Sie zu ihren Mitschülern, das Fest beginnt bald."

An diesem Abend war Erin so froh, wie die letzten Wochen nicht mehr. Für ein paar Stunden vergaß sie ihre Albträume und woher sie kam. Nach dem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall war sie in die Eulerei gerannt und hatte sorgfältig ihr Interesse an dem ausgeschriebenen Job bekundet.

Nun war sie auf dem Weg in die Große Halle und schon auf den Fluren konnte man den köstlichen Geruch riechen, der ein wunderbares Festessen prophezeite.

Sie setzte sich sogar zu den Rumtreibern und führte eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Sirius, der sich einmal nicht erkundigte, was sie wann getan hatte.

Als Erin, vom Festessen vollgestopft, in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie zum ersten Mal daran, dass es in dieser Zeit vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm werden brauchte.

Merkwürdig, was die kleinsten Dinge mit dem Gefühlsleben anstellen konnten.

-(1997)-

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Remus perplex und beugte sich vor, um an Erin vorbei einen Blick ins Erdgeschoss zu werfen.

„Sie ist in der Küche", erklärte Erin ihm ungeduldig. „Remus, sie war in einem Schrank! Hat sich dort versteckt. Aber Remus … was mach ich denn jetzt? Sie glaubt doch, dass ich tot bin. Sie war auf meiner _Beerdigung_! Ich kann doch nicht zu ihr hingehen und sagen „Hey Ava, ich bin's übrigens, Erin. Eigentlich war ich nie tot, sondern bin in ein bisschen in der Zeit rumgesprungen und das ist jetzt das Ergebnis."

Remus gab ein unterdrücktes Geräusch von sich. Erin schaute ihn verwirrt hat, doch sein Blick traf nicht auf ihren. Stattdessen sah er an ihr vorbei. Er war blass.

Erin drehte sich um. Am unteren Treppenende stand Ava und starrte zu ihnen hoch.


End file.
